Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai ruta yozora
by rynerkamijou27
Summary: Algop pasa por la cabeza de kodaka, siente que yozora le causa cierta sensacion en la cabeza, ¿sera amor?. base esta fic en el anime asi que todo mundo puede leerla sin ningun problema.
1. capitulo 1: sentimientos encontrados

Boku wa tomodachi ga Sukunai Ruta Yozora

Sentimientos encontrados

Había comenzado el segundo semestre de clases en la escuela Saint Chronica, a lo que mi sorpresa fue grande, ya que en el instante que todo esto dio inicio, no me imaginaba que Yozora, una chica sádica que le encanta molestar a la demás gente, seria mi amiga de la infancia "Sora". Me dio un gran shock ya que nunca lo hubiera imaginado su identidad hasta que se corto el cabello, dando como resultado nuestro reencuentro después de diez años. _**¡Maldición, esto que siento no es normal!.**_ Me dirigí a la sala del club, con algunas dudas, llegando por la capilla, se encuentra la sala de reuniones numero 4, hay esta el "Neighbours Club". Ese club fue el que nos unió a seis integrantes, solo por una persona. Yozora Mikazuki, como lo dije antes es sádica, le encanta molestar a los demás y tiene un sarcasmo horrible. Aun así. ¿Por que me tiene tan confundido?. Llegue a la habitación, en ella me encontré de que solo Yozora se encontraba aquí.

- ¿Que sucede, por que no hay nadie?.

- El estofado negro. Les dio a todos dolores de estomago, así que faltaron.

Tenia razón, Kobato tambien estaba enferma, solo yo creía haber tenido suerte, pero ella tambien fue suertuda.

- Entonces estamos solos.

- Si, de hecho sin ellos el ambiente se siente extraño. Kodaka, ¿crees que la carne se muera por fin y nos deje en paz?.

Típico, aun estando separadas, deben pelear, debería decir que se me sorprende esto, pero la verdad es otra.

- Eres el demonio.

- ¡Hump!.

Dándose la vuelta, hizo cara de frustración. Esta chica no tiene ningún sentido de la paz, eso creo yo.

- Muy bien entonces hagamos algo afuera, no tiene caso quedarnos en el club sabiendo que nadie va a venir.

- Buena idea, ya me sentía sola. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?.

He aquí el flujo del problema, es cierto que sugerí el salir, pero ¿adonde?. En ese instante se me ocurrió algo muy bueno, un lugar que tal vez le gustaría a ella, aun con ese carácter.

- Que tal si vamos al Karaoke. Antes solo habías competido con Sena ¿no?. Ahora es el turno de ver quien de los dos es el mejor.

- Muy bien Kodaka, pero no llores cuando te venza.

Me sentí bien de oír eso, la Yozora que siempre esta molestando a los demás, me irrita, pero la divertida es mucho mejor. Sonreí levemente dando a entender que había aceptado el duelo.

- Va a ser una actividad del club muy emocionante.

Dije con entusiasmo, aunque realmente no me parecía algo así, le he dicho en dado caso evitara que se mal entendiera, sin embargo no fue el caso, ya que sin ningún motivo, ella se molesta.

- ¡Kodaka eres un idiota!

_**¿Que le pasara?.**_ Dude un momento. Cuando ella siempre es así, no tuve mas remedio que decir que salíamos como amigos, entonces mostró otra vez esa sonrisa tan bella que la caracteriza.

Alrededor de las cinco ya habían llegado al Karaoke box, fuimos al que rentamos la ultima vez que venimos. En el trayecto Yozora vomito un par de veces, por la hora en que veníamos, la gente se acumulo, así que no se pudo evitar.

- Lo siento Kodaka. He regurgitado en varias ocasiones, así que me siento un poco mal hacia ti.

- Lo que me cae de raro es que te estés disculpando conmigo, normalmente me dirías cosas como "eres un Yankee inútil que no puede ayudarme".

- ¡Pues disculpa por eso!.

Esa línea realmente no va con ella, no me gusta hacia donde esta yendo esto,

No es así en lo absoluto.

- De todos modos. Vamos a rentar la habitación, sino seria un desperdicio de tiempo.

- Bien te lo dejo a ti.

Fuimos a rentar el cuarto de Karaoke, en el siguiente momento nos pusimos a cantar como locos, Alrededor de unas tres horas, tanto nos divertimos que se nos paso la hora a los dos, algo realmente terrible, ya que Kobato debe estar esperando el almuerzo. Así los dos nos fuimos corriendo a casa, hay nos paramos un momento.

- Kodaka. Te quiero preguntar algo

- ¿Que sucede?.

- Si… la carne te pidiera ser su novio… ¿Qué le responderías?.

Una pregunta muy inusual, es algo que esta chica nunca diría. _**Sena es muy hermosa, de eso no hay duda, de hecho algunas veces me lo considero en la mente, Pero… **_En ese instante los recuerdos con Yozora me llegaron a la cabeza, incluso cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos juntos, ese lazo con ella no desaparecerá. En el momento que paso eso, me sentí muy incomodo, mis latidos se aceleraban a gran velocidad. Su sola presencia me hacia sentir realmente diferente.

- ¿Entonces?.

- Ni idea. Tal vez la rechace. Es verdad que es muy bonita, e incluso cabe la posibilidad de que tengas razón en la teoría de la que hablaste la primera vez que la conocimos, pero, Hay alguien más que probablemente pueda aceptar en mi vida.

Al responder a esto, los ojos de aquella chica se ensancharon terriblemente, como si hubiera recibido la mayor sorpresa de su vida.

- ¿Quién es?. ¡Vamos dímelo, Kodaka!.

Sus párpados se llenaron de lagrimas, como si pidiera a gritos que le contaran, como si quisiera aliviar su corazon de toda duda. Lo lamento Yozora, debido a que probablemente seas tu, no te lo diré, eso lo averiguaras, cuando deba decírtelo. mientras…

- No lo diré, es demasiado vergonzoso.

Hay nos despedimos, desde luego ella se fue decepcionada. No se fue sin antes decirme esto.

- Kodaka, debes decirle a la carne que fuimos al Karaoke. Tal vez la moleste un rato.

- Muy bien, se lo diré, pero lo de molestarla es una historia diferente.

Después de esto, regrese a casa, recibí algunos reproches de Kobato, como "Si An chan va a llegar tarde, mínimo debe avisarme, además no es que tengas que hacerlo, ya que eres mi pariente de sangre, debe regresar a la hora indicado o de lo contrario me voy enfadar contigo". Dado que le prepare una cena más deliciosa que el cielo lo olvido por completo. Me fui a mi habitación, luego de tomar una refrescante ducha. Me acosté en mi cama y pense. _**¿Por que Yozora me preguntaría sobre salir con Sena?. Realmente no es que me desagrade ella, sin embargo, dado lo que sentí hace un rato debe ser que sea la indicada. Debo verificarlo, si Sora es la que de verdad quiero, debo tener todas las pruebas, deben ser concisas... **_En un momento el teléfono celular sonó, abriendo la pantalla, la dirección que dio fue la de Sena.

- ¿Bueno?.

- ¡Ah!. H – Hola, habla Kashiwazaki Sena. Se encuentra, K- Ko – Kodaka Kun.

- Sena. Te he dicho muchas veces que estas hablando a mi celular, así que no es necesario ser tan formal.

- ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE HACER UNA VOZ ATERRADORA DENTRO DEL TELEFONO, IDIOTA!.

Ella grito, casi me rompe los tímpanos, debo hablar sobre eso la próxima vez que la vea. Ahora debo seguir con su conversación o se pondrá peor.

- ¿ Y bien, que es lo que necesitas?.

- Ah, sí. Mi padre se va a ir de viaje, así que se me ocurrió que vengan a mi casa ustedes dos. Me refiero a Ti y a Kobato chan.

- Muy bien, pero Kobato no va a ir ya que ira con papa unos días, así que esta vez solamente yo iré a tu casa.

Un ¡Kyah!. Se escucho al lado del teléfono, como si se hubiera asustado, con algo muy aterrador. ¿Realmente doy tanto miedo?.

- Muy bien, mañana a las dos en punto en mi casa, té estaré esperando. Nos vemos y no le digas nada a Yozora. ¿De acuerdo?.

- Claro. Soy un hombre de palabra.

- Muy bien. Adiós.

¡Click!.

Había colgado, no seria mala idea pasar un día con ella para relajarme y pensarlo detenidamente. Bien ya que Kobato se va a las doce de la mañana, podré reunirme con Sena a tiempo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. _**Aunque sin Kobato me sentiré algo solo, ya que no tengo muchos amigos. Bueno eso ya será tema de pensamiento en otro momento, ¡mientras me divertiré en el Neighbours club!**_


	2. capitulo 2: Un dia libre lleno de caos

Un día lleno de caos

A las dos treinta de la tarde me encontraba saliendo del autobús en la casa de Sena, ella se encontraba esperando, con una blusa color blanco, unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro y su usual broche de mariposa.

- ¡Que lento!.

- Lo siento mucho, el vuelo de Kobato se retraso diez minutos debido a unos problemas menores.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos, Stella nos espera dentro.

En ese momento alguien nos veía fijamente, una voz que clamaba asesinato inmediato, era el hombre más aterrador del mundo… mejor dicho Mujer. Yozora Mikazuki.

- Kodaka ¿Qué haces aquí con la carne?.

Era algo a lo que yo no quería responder, ya que si lo hacia de la forma equivocada, tal vez ella me llegue a odiar.

- ¿Y bien?.

Maldición, ella esta requiriendo una explicación, si no se la doy ahora…

- Él viene a ser presentado por mi familia. Formalmente.

- ¿Que?.

- Cómo amigo obviamente. Al igual que él, vas a venir.

- ¿Por que habría de ser amiga de una carne de cerdo?.

- Debido a que Kodaka va a llegar a mi casa, mi padre no se encuentra y mi mayordomo duerme en la sala de servicio. Solo seremos los dos.

La cara de Sora se enfurruño gravemente, como si la ira fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. ¡Diablos!. Yo no quería crear malentendidos entre los dos y ella lo arruina como si nada.

- Muy bien, iré con ustedes.

- Esta decidido, ahora nos encontraremos con Stella.

Caminamos un largo rato, hacia la enorme mansión de los Kashiwazaki, realmente es un muy largo recorrido hacia su casa. Me pregunto mientras recorro el lugar, ¿qué es lo que siente Sena hacia mí?, La verdad es que ella es muy linda y tiene una figura que no se puede ignorar tan fácilmente, sin embargo ella me atrae, aunque no tanto como lo hace Yozora. En un rato llegamos a su casa, la mujer mayordomo del los Kashiwazaki ya nos esperaba.

- Bienvenido Kodaka - san. ¿Y Usted es?

- Ella es Mikazuki Yozora, Mi amiga y subordinada.

- Oye, ¡yo no soy tu subordinada!. Car…

La detuve antes de que hiciera una locura de esas, no iba a dejar que empezaran a pelear como de costumbre, detuve la creciente batalla entre las dos y proseguí a persuadir a Yozora de que no hiciera algo indebido.

- ¡Hey!. Detente por favor, estamos en su casa y el director es alguien cercano de mi padre. ¡Te lo ruego, no humilles a Sena aquí!.

Yozora hizo una expresión con duda, como si quisiera preguntarme sobre lo que le acabo de decir, no obstante, solo me dijo lo siguiente.

- Muy bien. Puesto que es un pedido tuyo no habrá problema. Dejare a la Car… no, a Sena – Chan en paz.

¡Gracias a dios que entendió la situación!, A veces me gusta este tipo de Yozora. Si pudiera ver esta faceta de ella a diario, no seria tan malo el Neighbours club. Si fuera mas linda realmente no habría mas obstáculos que me permitieran amarla con tanta fuerza. Pasamos a la mansión de los Kashiwazaki, donde había estado unas semanas atrás con Kobato, aunque esta vez es diferente, Yozora esta conmigo. Nos movimos a nuestras habitaciones, las cuales como siempre estaban muy bien acopladas.

- Realmente… Sena es millonaria y puede hacer lo que quiera, obtener lo que sea y ajustarse muy bien a la sociedad, a pesar de que no tiene amigos.

- Eso es cruel Kodaka, decir que no tengo amigos.

- ¡AHHHH!.

¿Cuándo entro a la habitación?. Mejor dicho… como es que no la note.

- ¡Eres un Yankee Idiota, estas ciego al decir que no tengo muchos amigos!. De hecho tengo unos treinta.

- S i, si, los de los juegos galge no valen.

Hizo una cara llena de odio hacia mí. ¡Muy bien ya entendí así que quita esa expresión!.

- Entiendo tu punto. Así que no te enfades.

- No vine a decir eso. Vengo a preguntarte algo.

- Adelante.

En ese instante hizo una cara tan roja como la sangre, igual a cuando la vimos jugar un eroge en la sala del club. A veces es linda cuando se sonroja, pero no voy a decírselo.

- Kodaka, si la comadreja te pidiera ser su novia… ¿Qué le responderías?

Hizo exactamente la misma pregunta que Sora ayer en el Karaoke. Me vi un poco alterado, aunque había guardado la calma la primera vez, esta me dio miedo responderla. Reuní algo de valor y respondí flojamente.

- No lo sé. Yozora es muy linda y toda la cosa, pero aun no tengo claro que significa ella para mí.

- ¿Y si yo lo hiciera?.

- La misma respuesta se aplica.

- Ya veo. Bien Kodaka, te espero abajo.

Me di cuenta de que traía una sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer esa respuesta le alentó mucho. Me perdí un minuto en mi pensamiento, recordando como es que papa nos hacia cambiar de casa a cada rato, a Kobato cuando se despedía de nuestro padre y cosas así, un remolino de sentimientos se acerca lentamente a mi mente, llegando con algunas lagrimas cálidas de tristeza, la leve conmoción me hizo consternarme. Volví a como estaba hace unos diez segundos, cuando la puerta emitió un sonido de toque. Aparte de Sena, los únicos que estamos aquí somos Yozora, Stella – san y yo. Creo que sé quien es…

- Adelante.

Dije tranquilamente, cuando la gran puerta se abrió, dando paso a quien me imaginaba, cumpliendo con mis expectativas, Yozora entro levemente a mi habitación, con la cara extremadamente pálida.

- Kodaka…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hace unos minutos, me encontré con la carne cuando salía de la ducha …

Moviendo sus manos a su pecho, y sitio una en cada lado. ¡Espera no me iras a decir que tu! …

- Entonces ¡Boom!, ¡Boom! .

Tal como me lo imagine, aunque no deseo entrar en detalles ahora, movió las manos hacia delante y hacia atrás. ¡Realmente eres un demonio!.

- Deberías tener un poco mas de respeto, aunque te la hayas encontrado de esa manera, no es para exagerar tanto.

- ¡Así que defenderás a esa carne hasta la muerte! ¿No?.

- Té equivocas. Las dos representan el mismo significado en mi corazon, no veo la necesidad de ver quien es mejor.

Aunque yo sé que en mi corazon tú estas en primer lugar. Sora, definitivamente tengo que averiguar lo que siento.

- ¡Claro que la hay, si ella me gana contigo entonces yo! …

Al decir esto trato de acercarse, tropezó con algo en el suelo, haciéndonos caer limpiamente. Al percatarme de ello agarre su cabeza evitando así que se hiciera daño. Abrí los ojos, dejando algo tibio en mi frente y para mi enorme sorpresa, me encontraban a cinco centímetros de la cara de Yozora.

- ¡S - Sora!.

Dije confundido, estaba en un gran predicamento al estar en esta posición, con ella.

- T- Taka. Yo, la verdad es que …

La idea de apartarla no aparecio en mi mente, como si mi cuerpo y alma reaccionaran a esta situación. En este momento mi cabeza esta llena de caos, ¡si voy a hacerlo, es ahora mismo!.. me acerque lentamente, mientras ella cerro sus ojos…

- ¡Ah, Kodaka – san es un pervertido!.

Ese tono lleno de burla aguda, era de Stella, quien nos veía desde la puerta abierta. ¿Cuándo llego hay?. Me levante rápidamente de donde estabamos y me senté de forma seiza.

- ¡Te equivocas Stella – san, esto no es lo que parece!.

- Ya lo sé. Yozora – sama se tropezó contigo cuando hablaban y esto sucedió. Aunque tambien me di cuenta de lo otro. No es de mi interés si los dos sienten "eso" el uno por el otro, pero, háblalo con la señorita, seguro que será más sencillo si se lo cuentas.

- ¿Crees que Sena lo va a aceptar tan fácil?.

- Sé que es demasiado caprichosa, sin embargo, ella va a comprender, creo en ella.

La cara de esa dama se torno totalmente seria, al ver esto me sentí un tanto intimidado.

- Muy bien yo me encargo de contárselo a Sena, te lo prometo, Stella – san.

- Te lo encargo mucho.

Así aquella mujer se fue, dejándonos de nuevo a Yozora y a mí. Aunque me preocupa el hecho de que haya dicho tales cosas, creo que Sena tiene algo que ver en esto, aunque no sé que sea. Mire a la chica frente a mí a los ojos, parecía confundida, decidí dejar lo que hacíamos, así que le propuse muy alegremente.

- Bajemos a la mesa, es mejor que estar aquí.

Asintiendo llamativamente, accedió a mi pospuesta, un tanto nerviosa, me siguió y no hubo mas que hacer esto sin ninguna alarma.

Pasaron Varias horas, toco el momento de dormir y yo ya encontraba cansado. Me acosté en la lujosa cama, en donde había dormido algunas semanas atrás con el director, en contra de mi voluntad. Pense en los demás miembros del Neighbours Club, Rika, María, Kobato y Yukimura. Cada uno de ellos tenia una cualidad única, aunque éramos una panda de raros, Yukimura tenia su extensa amabilidad, Rika su habilidad inventiva, Kobato su facilidad de habla, María la inteligencia enorme que la hacia una profesora a la edad de diez años, Yozora tenia una increíble aura de líder, Sena la belleza y yo el sentido común; cada uno tiene una característica única que hace el club mas divertido. Mientras cerraba los ojos la puerta sé abrió, levemente. Fingí dormir en silencio, mientras veía con los ojos medio abiertos de quien se trataba, la respuesta me sorprendió a grado enorme, quien se encontraba caminando hacia aquí con una cara medio dormida, era Yozora. ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?. Aunque no estás despierta al 100%, es una locura lo que tratas de conseguir. Como si mis pensamientos hubieran sido maldecidos, se cobijo en la cama y me abrazo levemente. Mi corazon se acelero terriblemente, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, me he acercado bastante a ella, sin quererlo. En el siguiente momento, el chirrido de la puerta se escucho, dando con otra situación alocada, ahora era Sena quien venia hacia la cama, con su almohada con los ojos cerrados. ¡Demonios!. ¡No solo Yozora, sino tu tambien!. Igual que la primera chica, se cobijo en la cama acomodándose en mi lado izquierdo. Sentí sus leves respiraciones, tocando mi cuello, si fuera a describir con una palabra mi situación seria "Absurda". Volví a pensar en los chicos, cada uno veía la vida de una forma distinta, Incluso mi hermanita quien estaba de viaje con mi padre, había cambiado debido a la influencia de nuestra presidenta. No solo había cambiado ella, Rika Ya no estaba sola en su salón, Yukimura estaba rodeado de personas, María había dejado la comida chatarra, además de haberse vuelto más decente con sus palabras, Sena, aunque no lo admitiera había hecho una amiga, Yozora, había dejado de hablar con su amigo de aire, y yo, aunque mi reputación había empeorado, había hecho mas amigos de los que hubiera querido tener. Simplemente, habíamos tenido una transformación distinta del "cambio"; reflexione fuertemente por dentro, como si hubiera decidido que era importante. Si, ahora mismo había decidido que Yozora era la que había elegido


	3. capitulo3: la decision de Kodaka

La decisión de Kodaka.

A la mañana siguiente después de que aquellas dos se metieran a donde dormía sin mi permiso… ¡el infierno fue desatado!, Se preguntaban cómo habían llegado hay y comenzaron a tratar de golpearme. Gracias a la explicación de Stella – san la cual no se cuando supo que paso, se resolvió pacíficamente. Caminaba hacia la sala del club, cuando me topé con María.

- ¡Buenos días Onii - chan!.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu fin de semana?, ¿Yukimura te trajo algo de comer?.

- ¡Sí!. Me ha traído Onigiri de salmón y chocolate.

- Ya veo. Me he percatado de que has estado comiendo bien.

- Es gracias a Onii – chan que lo hace, sino seguiría comiendo las papas de Yozora, que son basura.

- Cuida un poco más tu lenguaje María. Las chicas deben ser educadas incluso con sus mayores.

La pequeña cara de la joven maestra hizo una mueca de vergüenza, a decir verdad esa expresión es nueva para mí, ya que nunca la he visto hacerla. Llegamos a la sala, abriendo la puerta me encontré con que solo estaban Yukimura y Rika.

- ¡Ah!. Kodaka sempai, bienvenido.

- Qué bueno que está Aquí Aniki.

- ¿Ya estoy de vuelta. ¿No han llegado Yozora y Sena?.

Me extrañaba que esas dos no estuvieran por aquí cerca, así que pregunte a los Kouhai si no se encontraban aquí o habían salido.

- Las Annego no han llegado.

- Así es sempai, tampoco he visto que hayan estado en la escuela.

- Tranquila, Yozora asistió a clases. Sena estuvo cerca en el almuerzo, las dos si se presentaron. Tal vez tengan algo que hacer y vendrán después.

Bueno, eso esta claro, sin embargo su hermanita tampoco se encuentra.

- Ella esta con papà hasta la próxima semana debido a una urgencia en mi familia.

´- Ese vampiro estará lejos, así que puedo relajarme un rato, después de todo es deber del clérigo exorcizar a la chupa sangre.

Levantando el pecho y viéndose orgullosa, la pequeña monja mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Mientras Yukimura nos servia el café, las aclamadas chicas mayores llegaron al mismo tiempo, discutiendo como ya es costumbre. ¡Dios mío!, ¿Es que nunca se van a llevar bien?.

- ¡Te lo digo, Comadreja estúpida, deja de menospreciar las obras de arte!.

- ¡Cállate carne!. Solo eres una pervertida de tercera que molesta con su presencia en este club y cree que los eroges son arte. ¡Ja!. No puedo evitar reírme en tu cara.

Peleando de una manera muy infantil, me acerque a detener este acto muy mal visto hasta por los de afuera.

- ¡Suficiente, las dos!. No me interesa porque están discutiendo de esa manera, pero deben dejar de reñir por tonterías.

- ¡Kodaka no te metas!, La carne y yo tenemos que resolverlo sea como sea.

- La comadreja tiene razón, esta vez lo vamos a arreglar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Esta vez no. Yozora, es hora de que des la nueva actividad y Sena, no creo que hayas terminado tu galge en tan poco tiempo ya que es nuevo.

Ambas se tranquilizaron, parece ser que di en el blanco, a pesar de que hable sin fundamentos.

- Bien. La nueva actividad es la siguiente: ¡hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo semestre!.

- ¿Fiesta de bienvenida?.

- Correcto Carne. La próxima semana haremos una fiesta para celebrar que hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo semestre en este club, así que todos traerán algo para la fiesta.

- Yozora sempai, si usted dice cualquier cosa se puede traer para hacer más divertida la velada, ¿Podemos traer lo que sea?

- Exacto, frituras, bebidas, cualquier cosa es válida.

Razone detenidamente lo de la fiesta, acordándome del hecho en la sopa negra. ¡Si eso va a ser así, no creo soportarlo esta vez!.

- ¡Entonces la próxima semana nos vamos a divertir todos!.

- Todos gritamos un ¡sí! Muy fuerte, casi me trago mis palabras del miedo, así que tratare de hablarlo con Yozora más tarde, son embargo me percaté de que el viaje de los de segundo grado al extranjero era el mismo día así que sugerí.

- Oye Yozora, el viaje se nos va a atravesar, así que tal vez lo pospongamos para después de ello.

- De acuerdo, la fiesta se pospone para después del viaje, eso es todo.

Como lo había pensado, hable con Yozora de camino a casa, sin embargo, algo en mi me hacía decir que este iba a ser una mala situación. Mientras íbamos hacia casa, una inesperada ocurrencia, paso, a Yozora se le cayó un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

- ¡Maldición! Esto no tiene remedio.

- No te enojes, ven a mi casa y té presto algo de ropa mientras se seca la tuya.

Te lo encargo Kodaka.

Dejamos las cosas de lado y nos apresuramos a casa, no sin antes recibir la disculpa del culpable, el cual es casi colgado. Llegamos a mi residencia más rápido de lo que esperaba. _** Si realmente no tuviera un carácter tan malo… ¿cómo sería?**_. Dejamos las cosas en la puerta y seguimos nuestro camino, le indique a la chica donde podia cambiase y me dirigí a la lavadora, en ella no había nada y yo recuerdo que deje la ropa lavando para que estuviera limpia … Bueno no importa. Yozora dejo su falda y blusa del uniforme en la secadora. Así que le di unas viejas ropas que aun tenía en un estado decente, los cuales eran unos pantalones cortos, una gorra con una "S", una camisa negra y unas calcetas del mismo color. Viéndola así me pareció volver a ver a Sora.

- Te agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mi Kodaka.

- No lo hagas, es para mí un placer él ayudarte.

Nos vimos a la cara, lentamente, sin quererlo comencé a recordar la vez en que jugábamos juntos, me sentía muy feliz en aquel momento.

- ¡No me mires así, es vergonzoso!.

- ¡Lo siento!.

No sé por que, pero me dio una increíble necesidad de abrazarla. Como si fuera una droga, puse entre mis brazos a la chica enfrente de mí.

- ¿Qué haces Kodaka?.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, no puedo contenerme más!.

Ella cedió su cuerpo repentinamente, como aceptándome. Se quitó la gorra y luego me pregunto.

- Tu… ¿de verdad me ves como una mujer?.

- Lo hago, aunque sigas siendo Sora, en mi mente igualmente eres Mikazuki Yozora. Una chica.

- Kodaka… esta vez… yo haré lo posible como una chica de…

En ese instante una sombra baja de los escalones. Mi mente deja de funcionar unos segundos. Les mencionare lo que paso en los diez segundos que siguieron.

Segundo 1: me doy cuenta de que Kobato había regresado sin avisar.

Segundo 2: Ella nos mira perpleja sin moverse.

Segundo 6: Yozora y yo nos quedamos en silencio apartándonos.

Segundo 9: Kobato parece volver a la realidad

Segundo 10: Ella empuja a Yozora con gran fuerza, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?. ¡TONTA!.

- ¡No… nosotros no hacíamos nada!.

- ¡CÁLLATE TONTA!. ¡CÓMO TÉ ATREVEZ A ABRAZAR A AN – CHAN!.

Kobato estaba al punto de la histeria, no como cuando lo hace con María, esta vez lo hacía con verdadero enojo.

- ¡Basta Kobato!, Es una invitada y debes tratarla como tal.

- Pero ¡An chan!.… Muy bien, lo haré.

Muy bien, el tigre ha sido despachado, después de todo Kobato sigue mis órdenes.

- Kobato. ¿Por qué has regresado antes?

- Papa ha querido que regrese antes debido a la escuela, no fue decisión mía.

- Entiendo. Muy bien, no haré preguntas, así que vamos a comer algo, después de todo el vuelo de aquí a ese lugar son diez horas. Te invito el almuerzo de esta tarde.

- ¿Lo que quiera?

- Claro.

- ¡Hurra!.

Fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió invitar a Yozora, ya que lo del balde de agua fue un accidente sin meditar y no habíamos comido nada tampoco.

- Yozora. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?, Después de todo los dos no hemos comido nada en las últimas horas.

Aunque con cara llena de color rojo, ella accedió con la cabeza. _**¡Diablos! Después de todo, ella es muy linda con ese tipo de expresiones. Debo de ser más cuidadoso con ello. **_Así seguimos nuestro camino al restaurante, un pequeño establecimiento en la ciudad. Yo pedí algo de curry, Yozora pido ramen de pollo y Kobato de cerdo, con mucha cebolla.

- Bien, creo que esta vez hay algo que no me cuadra.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.

- Vamos a hacer una fiesta dando bienvenido al segundo semestre, ¿no es verdad?.

- Así es, debido a que cuando seamos populares tendremos que salir a fiestas, así que no me cae de raro esta actividad.

- Justamente de eso quería hablar. Recuerda, la última vez que hicimos esto, terminamos con un terrible sabor de boca y muchos se fueron enfermos a casa.

- An - chan tiene razón, el estofado negro hizo que me doliera él estómago y me diera fiebre.

- De acuerdo, hablare con los demás miembros para que no hagan nada raro.

_**Afirmo que tambien hablas por ti, ya que si tú y Sena no hubieran discutido sobre que echar a la olla había terminado en el horrible estofado que me hizo tener alucinaciones. **_Mire a la ventana con una cara llena de seriedad, variando las cosas, tendría que ver a Kobato ahora que había regresado a casa sin previo consentimiento, con mis propios sentimientos y como explicárselo a Sena, ya que se lo había prometido a Stella – san. Volví hacia Yozora, la cual comía su ramen calmadamente, luego hacia Kobato, la cual devoraba el suyo con esos pequeños labios. Esta vez lo haré, le diré a Sora lo que siento. Me haré más fuerte para poder decirle mis sentimientos.


	4. capitulo 4: fuerz y resolucion la confec

Fuerza y resolución, la confesión de dos chicas.

Después de que comimos en aquel restaurante, Yozora se fue a casa. Mientras Kobato y yo caminamos a nuestro hogar, me encontré con una cara familiar, era Sena, la cual parecía esperar el autobús. Teniendo una cara triste, ella miraba al infinito, como si fuera tragada por sus pensamientos. _**¿Por qué estará aquí tan noche?. Me intriga que le pase algo o la agarren un par de chicos malos, creo que debo ir a verla. **_Me acerque y le tome el hombro suavemente, llamándola por su nombre, mientras ella se voltea gritando y… me abofeteo tan fuerte que me voto al suelo.

- ¡AH! ¡Lo siento Kodaka!, ¡Estaba pensando tan profundamente que cuando me tocaste pense que era alguien sospechoso!.

_**Voy a tomar nota para que la próxima vez que te vea de esta forma, este consciente de tu reacción. **_Me levante del suelo, con ayuda de Sena, la cual aún estaba roja de la sorpresa. Kobato se sitúo detrás de mí, escondiéndose de ella. ¡Vaya que mi hermanita le tiene miedo!.

- Sena. ¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?, A esta hora ya no van a pasar autobuses ¿sabes?.

Debido a la inseguridad en el pueblo, los transportes públicos como Autobuses o taxis dejan de circular, algo muy inconveniente ya que cuando salgo tarde del club, tengo que regresarme caminando y a veces llego atrasado para preparar la cena.

- Entonces llamare a Stella, ella vendrá a recogerme.

Tomo su celular y llamo a un número, no obstante la señal aquí es algo mala, así que su intento fue en vano. No tuve más opción que decirle…

- Quédate en mi casa, llamare a tu familia desde allí y así podrás relajarte.

Su cara espontáneamente se puso roja, como si le avergonzara o le diera pena quedarse en mi casa. ¡Vaya que es algo torpe!

- P- pero, Kodaka es un chico y…

- Podrás quedarte con Kobato, no obstante su habitación es algo angosta así que dormirás un tanto apretada.

Al oír esto su cara se ilumino fuertemente y sus ojos brillaron intensamente. ¡Esto reafirma mi creencia de que tiene algo mal en la cabeza!, Aunque esta vez aria caso omiso de esto.

- Muy b – bi – bien, acepto tu oferta.

No me imaginaba que esa misma noche, algo en nuestra relación de compañeros, se forzaría a cambiar drásticamente.

Llegamos rápidamente a casa, trayendo un tanto de calor debido a la temporada. Así que los tres llegamos muy aturdidos por el acaloramiento, me sentí realmente extraño, ya que Yozora estuvo aquí hace unas horas y ahora es Sena la que está en mi casa. Este día sí que ha sido muy agitado. Me apresure y llame de mi teléfono a casa de Sena, explicando toda la situación a Stella – san. La cual me respondió. "Dejo a mi señorita en sus manos, sin embargo, si me entero de que le ha hecho algo… tenga en consideración hacer su testamento". Mi cara se volvió azul, eso es lo que siento ahora mismo. No creí que Mi vida fuera estar en peligro solo con tener a una chica aquí. Regrese y prepare algo de té, mientras tanto recibí una llamada, el numero celular entrante era "Mikazuki Yozora". Me apresure contestando con la mano derecha.

- Kodaka al habla, ¿qué sucede Yozora?.

- Bueno, este… quería darte las gracias, ya sabes… por lo del restaurante.

- Descuida, no fue nada, de hecho me complació él hacerte feliz…

En ese instante, entro a la sala Sena, la cual entro con una de mis camisas, esta dijo en voz alta "¡VOLVI A LA VIDA!". _**¡Maldición, tengo tan mala suerte que tuvo que entrar mientras hablaba con Yozora y para rematar dijo algo en voz alta!**_. Las campanas de la muerte sonaron terriblemente, al otro lado de la línea, una voz que clamaba mi fin me pregunto.

- ¿Kodaka, escuche a la carne hablar en donde te encuentras?.

- No… de hecho no escuche nada.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando…

- ¿Con quien hablas Kodaka?.

¡Era lo peor!, Al parecer estaba destinado a terminar de esta manera y ahora que había hablado, me forzó a decirle la verdad.

- ¿Y bien?.

- De hecho, me encontré con Sena en la parada de autobuses ya de noche, no tu más opción que invitarla a quedarse.

- Muy bien, comprendo la situación, sin embargo, ¡comete un error y te estrangulare!.

- No hay problema, no soy ese tipo de chico.

- Más importante, tengo que hablar contigo, en privado. Ven solo abajo del puente en el colegio, a las tres en punto.

- De acuerdo, pero, ¿no es algo que podamos hablar en el club?.

- ¡Definitivamente no!. Tienes que venir como te dije, así que nos vemos mañana y no olvides esto.

(CLICK).

Había colgado, me puse a pensar unos segundos, _**¿Por qué querrá verme a solas?. Bueno no tengo idea de lo que quiere la mayoría de las veces.**_ Sena se sentó a mi lado, en un instante el ambiente cambio a uno relájente y extraño, formando algo tipo color de rosa. Ella tiene un aura femenina muy fuerte, más que Yukimura o alguna de las otras chicas del club. _**Realmente luce como una señorita. Si lo quisiera puede hacer que cualquier hombre se enamorara de ella. **_Siguiendo con la realidad, la chica a mi lado me pregunto.

- ¿Con quién hablabas hace un momento Kodaka?, Parecías asustado de decirle que estaba aquí.

- Era Yozora, me estaba agradeciendo él haberla invitado a comer, ya que tuvimos dificultades mientras hablábamos de camino a casa.

- Entiendo, sin embargo, es raro que ella esta amigable con los demás, ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?.

- Pues…

- Ahora mismo… odiaría que salieras con la comadreja.

Un comentario poco natural salió de su boca, ¿a ella no le gustaría que saliera con Yozora?, ¿Por qué?.

- Sabes, hace algún tiempo, empece a sentir una extraña fascinación hacia cierta persona, solo estar con él me hacía feliz, aunque muchas veces pretendiera lo contrario.

Se estaba cercando lentamente, tomando control total de la situación, realmente no sabía qué hacer ante tal conflicto.

- Kodaka. ¿Saldrías conmigo?.

El tiempo en la habitación se detuvo por completo, realmente se había paralizado. No es que me desagrade sena, sino que, ahora mismo hay alguien que ocupa el lugar que ella desea en mi corazon. No tuve otra opción que…

- Lo siento, Sena. La verdad es que no me desagradas, pero… ahora mismo hay otra persona en mi corazon.

Su cara, de repente… tiro una lagrima… sobre su rostro. _**¡Por favor perdoname, debía hacerlo, sin que fuera tan fuerte y sin embargo acabe haciendo lo opuesto!**_. Me sentía mal por haber rechazado a Sena en ese instante, sin embargo ahora tenía que explicarle correctamente la situación..

- Jajajaja. Realmente me diste en el corazon. Está bien, ahora que lo he dicho me siento mejor.

Sena tu…

- Y dime, ¿Quién es mejor que yo para poder captar tu corazón?. ¿Acaso es Yozora?.

- No. Pues…

- ¡Acerté! Sabes, eres realmente un libro abierto, joven enamorado.

- ¿De verdad?.

Preguntando incrédulo, me dije a mí mismo que ella lo había hecho, sin embargo la respuesta fue diferente.

- ¡Claro que no!, Solo te probaba para suponer mis respuestas.

- Realmente eres…

_**¡Estaba jugando conmigo!, Tengo que dejarle de dar motivos para burlarse de mí**_. Siguiendo con lo que estabamos, decidí cumplir con mi promesa a Stella – san, explique correctamente de pies a cabeza lo que había sucedido en la mansión y mis verdaderos sentimientos, hacia Sora. Escucho cada una de mis palabras sin chistar y luego de eso…

- Muy bien, entonces ahora que lo sé me siento más tranquila, Yozora es una digna rival, no cabe duda que ha hecho un mayor avance contigo que yo. ¡Realmente me impresiona!. ¿Y bien, cuando se lo dirás?.

- No lo sé, la verdad es que quiero tener mejor en cuenta sus sentimientos…

- ¡No seas idiota, debes hacerlo rápido y hacerla tuya, de otra forma, esto no va a terminar bien para ti!.

¡Eh!. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

- ¡Entiende Yankee Inútil!, Debes tomar la iniciativa, antes de que un rival aparezca, o de lo contrario, él puede jugar mejor sus cartas y vencerte.

Aunque su metodología a la Yu – Gi - Oh me pareció extraña, tambien tenía algo de razón, así que vería a tratar mañana, haciendo que mis sentimientos por fin fluyeran.

- ¡Muy bien!, Entiendo tu punto, mañana, comenzare una estrategia para ganármela.

- ¡Así se habla chico!, Te deseo buena suerte.

Después de ese suceso, dormimos, Kobato dice que escucho pequeños sollozos en su habitación, al creer que era un fantasma, decidió dormir en mi alcoba. _**Así que Sena, en realidad te… **_hare eso lado para después.

Todo un día escolar paso, fui directamente a la cita establecida. Exactamente eran las tres de la tarde debajo del pequeño puente, antes de subir a las escaleras del club. En ese espacio, solo nos encontrábamos dos personas, Yozora y yo. Ella estaba roja, como un tomate bien fresco.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me has llamado aquí?.

- Veras, Kodaka… hay algo que debo de decirte.

- ¡Realmente no sé qué es lo que piensa esta chica!. Bueno debía decirle algo, o se enfadaría.

- Ya veo, si te apena decirlo, solo relájate, que lo que sea que me lances, no me afectara.

- ¡Muy bien!, entonces, T- Taka…

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- ¿Saldrías conmigo?.

…

¡Esto es real!. Ella acaba de confesarse, lo hizo realmente. Yo… debo decirlo… lo que siento.

- Yozora. A decir verdad… ayer hable con una persona sobre esto, sobre lo que sentía, por cierto personaje… ella me gusta y debo decirlo ahora. S – Sora de hecho Tu me gustas y saldría contigo.

Al ver su expresión, esta se hizo muy alegre, realmente tengo que decir que fue la mejor sonrisa suya que he visto.

- Muy bien Kodaka, entonces muéstrame que lo que dices es correcto, sin embargo, hasta que sepamos que los dos vamos a salir de esta, formalizáremos nuestra relación.

Aunque no me pareció que lo dijéramos a todos, creí que eso era justo, ya que primero quiero ver sí otra persona está detrás de mí.


	5. capitulo5: kate kodaka y el encierro

Kate, Kodaka y el encierro en el almacén de deportes.

Dos días después de que Yozora se declarara, fui llamado a la sala de maestros, algo inusual ya que aunque siguen habiendo rumores de mí rondando en la escuela, no es nada tan grave. Quien me había llamado era la profesora Takayama. _**¿Qué querrá María llamándome tan formalmente?. **_Llegue a mi destino, entrando con permiso, se me había indicado que el escritorio del lado de la pared era el que buscaba, así que me dirigí a aquel sitio, en él se hallaba alguien que no conocía, aunque sé parecía mucho a nuestra asesora del club.

- ¡Ah!, Hasegawa – san, gracias por venir.

Realmente estaba sorprendido, no era María, sino alguien que se asemejaba terriblemente a ella, aunque algo mayor, como si fueran gemelas.

- ¿Cómo es que ha crecido María?.

- ¿Ah?, ¡Por favor no me compares con esa mocosa!, Me llamo Takayama Kate Tengo 15 años y soy su hermana mayor.

- No sabía que ella tenía una hermana, mis más sinceras disculpas.

A lo mejor fue mi imaginación pero ella… ¡se estaba hurgando la nariz mientras hablaba conmigo!. _**Estas hermanas realmente son…**_

Volviendo al tema, te he llamado para que me hagas un favor, ya que yo les he conseguido a ti y a la ingrata de Mikazuki su sala del club_**.**_

Aunque casi le grito por haber Llamado a Yozora "Ingrata", decidí guardármelo. Ya que ella era una profesora, aun con lo joven que es.

- Así que el ingenio viene de familia…

- ¿Dijiste algo?.

Realmente da miedo, aun siendo más grande que ella. No me sorprende, ya que María es muy feroz, aun cuando pelea con Kobato.

- Nada… más bien ¿Qué te tengo que hacer?.

- Es simple, tienes que ayudarme a limpiar el armario de deportes, digamos que es un pago por ayudarles con su dudoso club.

- Aunque no niego que lo que dijo es verdad, ¿cómo es que Yozora la convenció?.

- Fácil. Ella ha negociado conmigo. Yo le doy un cuarto para sus actividades, mientras ella me libra de la mocosa una buena parte del día.

¡ tiene la sangre fría!, Aunque sabía que su hermanita era algo vulgar, ya sé de quién lo ha aprendido.

- De acuerdo, le ayudare.

- Te lo agradezco Yankee.

¡_**Realmente me está haciendo enfada!... **_No sé por qué, pero esta maestra es peor que su pariente.

Alrededor de las cinco, habíamos terminado de limpiar toda la sala, realmente fue una lata tener que mover todas las cajas de salto. Habíamos entrado para descansar en las colchonetas, eran muy relajantes.

- Por cierto quería darte las gracias Hasegawa – san.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Has estado haciendo que esa mocosa coma adecuadamente, además, no hay día que ella no hable de ti. "Onii – chan" esto, "Onii – chan" aquello… Realmente, eres muy bueno con ella. Cuando le pregunte de quien hablaba, me dio tu nombre, de donde eras y lo que hacías, además de ser un "Siervo de dios".

María siempre ha dicho que yo soy alguien que la ayuda, como su aliado o el que ayuda a dios, aunque lo hice por su bien, de ningún modo tenia expectativa sobre que me lo reconociera su hermana mayor.

- Gracias… no esperaba que me lo agradecieran, lo hacía ya que comía solo papas fritas la mayoría del tiempo.

- Aun así, alguien normal no haría eso con un desconocido que solo es su asesor.

- Eso lo entiendo. Creo que tal vez mi instinto de hermano mayor salió, ya que Kobato es igual que María

- ¿Kobato?.

Una cara llena de duda aparecio en su rostro, una expresión que usualmente su hermana menor tiende a hacer. _**¡Creo que la Familia Takayama Tambien tiene sus virtudes!**_. Respondí a su duda con una voz grave, que originalmente se me da cuando voy a hablar con alguien desconocido.

- Hasegawa Kobato, ella es mi hermana menor. Usualmente se la pasa peleando con la tuya.

- ¡Oh!, Ya entiendo. Ambos sufrimos de problemas con nuestras Hermanitas.

Reímos al unísono, realmente es una molestia que sea tan vulgar, aunque cuando se habla con ella no es tan malo, más bien es agradable.

Muy bien, salgamos antes de que cierren el salón…

(¡CLICK!)

Nuestro temor había sucedido, nos habían encerrado en el armario de deportes, algo muy malo ya que podíamos quedarnos toda la noche hasta que abrieran en la mañana. Inmediatamente nos pusimos a tratar de que nos escucharan, resultando en mis esfuerzos inutilizados, ya que no oían y las ventanas del almacén estaban muy arriba para alcanzarla, incluso entre los dos.

- ¡Diablos!, Creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana por la mañana.

- ¡No bromees Takayama – Sensei! …

- "Kate", Llámame por mi nombre, ya que has cuidado a mi molesta hermana menor, ahora te considera como mi propio Onii - san.

- Ya veo…

Ahora creo que estas dos si son mellizas, ya que se parecen en todo. _**Kate no es diferente de María, las dos tienes su lado amable.**_

- Muy bien, Kate. Por favor deja de bromear con eso, ya que mi hermanita, no sabe cocinar. Debo ir a que le prepare la cena.

- Lo siento. Pero tendrás que esperar, ya que esto solo se abre por fuera.

Al no tener opción me tranquilice, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara por todo el estrés y cansancio que acumule al acomodar las cosas de este almacén.

- Entonces Kodaka – san, ¿es que mi hermana es tan buen premio como para prepárale la comida?, ¿O solo eres un Lolicon?.

- No realmente… Como te dije, me hizo despertar mi instinto de hermano… solo eso.

- ¡Oh!. Muy buena respuesta, no refleja nada lascivo. Sin embargo, ella es una mocosa, tal vez yo sea una mejor recompensa.

Dude muy pocos segundos, ya que su vulgaridad hace que sus demás puntos buenos bajen considerablemente, aun así, ella es muy bonita, teniendo en cuenta que su fuerte son sus ojos azules. Realmente son hermosos.

- Tal vez tengas razón… no me importaría que una chica así fuera mi recompensa.

Ella se sonroja ante mis palabras, creo que les dije muy descuidadamente, si esto resulta en un malentendido, no será fácil salir de ello.

- Pero que estás diciendo Yankee inútil… ¡Tal vez lo que decía María era cierto!,

- ¿Me has dicho algo?.

- Correcto. Solo eres un Yankee que le gusta molestar a los demás… aunque realmente me he dado cuenta de que tienes un lado que hasta nosotros los maestros desconocemos.

¡La verdad es que aunque esos rumores deambulen entre la escuela… no me interesan, yo siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no importa que los demás me crean un delincuente, voy a intentar cien veces más fuerte para mostrarles lo contrario!.

La cara de aquella monja no se enojó… se sonrojo con una fuerza superior, creo que ni María haría una cara tan linda.

- Ya entiendo… la razón por la cual mi inútil hermana menor te aprecia tanto. Es una persona que al final de cuentas, hace verse notar sin llegar a la exageración, quiere que alguien le tienda la mano como su amigo aunque le cueste la vida. Realmente eres… un chico muy atractivo en muchos sentidos.

¿EH?. Ella dijo algo que dio en el blanco, realmente me hizo apenar. Aunque en mi mente hay otra persona… me parece que Yozora y ella se parecen en muchos sentidos y la confundí por un instante.

- Kate. La verdad es que ahora mismo, me veo a mí mismo como una persona muy desesperada, teniendo cero amigos es normal que me sienta así, aunque no se vea, duele un poco el estar solo.

- Entonces yo te ayudare, si ese Neighbours club no te ayuda, yo lo haré…

En ese instante, ella toma mi mano, reflejando su apoyo incondicional, _**Ella desea ayudarme, no obstante, no dejare a Yozora, eso es seguro. Si ella me ofrece ayuda entonces…**_ En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta, dos personas se encontraban paradas, una era mi hermana que tenía cara de Onigawara, realmente da miedo cuando pone una cara así. La otra persona era María, quien se veía enojada por alguna razón, la cual creo saber. Su hermana y yo estamos acostados en una colchoneta de deportes, tomándonos de las manos, esto sí que es malo, nos podrían tomar como si tuviéramos una aventura.

- ¡TONTA!, ¡NO TOMES DE LA MANO A MI AN – CHAN!.

La primera en soltar el insulto fue Kobato, alzando la voz muy alto, sabiendo como iba a reaccionar solo la ignore.

- ¡Oye vieja bruja!, ¿Qué hacías con Onii chan en este lugar?.

- ¿Cómo me has dicho mocosa insolente?. ¡No hacíamos nada, le pedí que me ayudara a limpiar el almacén, cuando nos encerraron!.

Al ver pelear a las dos tan ferozmente, me di a la tarea de ignorarlas un poco, aun sabiendo que me involucraba directamente.

- ¡Si vas a seducir a Onii – chan, mejor olvídalo, eres tan fea que nadie te quiere!

- ¡Mira quién lo dice, Cría desagradable, todavía estas muy niña y te sientes con libertad de decir lo que se te antoja a tu hermana mayor!. ¡Después de todo té falta cerebro, enana!.

Estando en este nivel de peligrosidad, no podía ignorarlo, así que lo consiguiente fue detenerlas.

- ¡Ya basta!. No sé qué es lo que ustedes dos se traen, pero… siendo hermanas, deberían llevarse mejor. Kobato y yo somos un buen ejemplo, ambos nos queremos, siendo hermanos y aunque peleamos, cuidamos uno del otro.

Al ver esto, no solo Kobato se sonrojo con un color escarlata fuerte, también María y Kate lo hicieron.

- Muy bien, Kodaka Onii – san, tratare de llevarme bien con ella.

- Onii – chan. También yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Eso espero.

Regrese con Kobato a casa y la verdad es que aun teniendo la ayuda de Kate – sensei, prefiero la de Yozora un poco más que la suya.

**Aquí tengo que hacer dos cosas una aclaración y una disculpa, la primera es que el encuentro con la hermana de María "Kate", es bastante diferente en el anime; la idea de que solo le encargara a kodaka el cuidado de María e irse me disgusto demasiado así que lo cambie por algo de mi creación, asi que si no se parece en algo a lo que vieron o verán aquí está la razón. Por otro lado les pido una disculpa, ya que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que Fanfiction no pone los guiones automáticos así que se ve como si todo fuera un pensamiento, lamento esto así que a partir de ahora voy a probar si metiéndolos manualmente se marcan, gracias por el apoyo a los que ya me leen y a los que apenas van a empezar, ¡BIENVENIDOS!**


	6. capitulo 6: el viaje

El viaje

Esta época del año, habíamos decidido hacer un viaje a un sitio turístico nuevo. Las playas de Acapulco en México… espera, ¡donde queda eso?

Solo los de segundo año iríamos, así que encargue a Yukimura que cuidara de mi hermana hasta que yo regresara del viaje. Me aliste y salí de casa, para encontrarme con Sena, Yozora y María en la estación del tren. Salí con diez minutos de retraso y tenía que llegar hay a las nueve cincuenta. ¡Esas dos me mataran! Llegando a la estación estaba Rika la cual se veía muy mal, casi a punto de desfallecer. La levante del suelo y le pregunte.

¿Estás bien Rika?

Sempai… Vine a darle un mensaje de María – sensei. Está enferma de resfriado, así que no va a poder ir de vacaciones. Solo serán ustedes tres.

¿Pero veniste tu sola?, no hay quien te lleve a casa…

Yukimura – kun viene conmigo, déjelo en sus manos, de hecho el vino al club con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero se enteró del viaje y decidió venir a ayudarme.

¿A dónde fue?.

AL baño, dijo que se tardaría un poco…

En ese instante venia llegando el mencionado. Su cara se ilumina al verme. _**Aun no me he acostumbrado a que me trate con ese respeto tan**_ _**formal**_.

¡Qué bueno que lo encuentro Aniki!. Pensamos que ya se había ido.

Lo bueno que no lo hice. Yukimura, lleva a Rika a mi casa, y quédense con Kobato, ella sabe que no debe salir mientras este fuera, así que les deseo suerte.

Corrí muy rápido que ni me alcance a despedir, iba ya con quince minutos de prórroga. Esto iba mal, ¡ no - solo sería asesinado, tambien seré condenado a diez mil muertes!.

Baje hasta los andenes, en las barras de reten, se encontraban ellas dos ambas tenían la cara llena de enojo, tal vez hacia mí.

¿Sucede algo?.

Mi pregunta parece no haberles importado, así que decidí preguntar las cosas más seriamente.

¿Por qué están enojadas? …

Kodaka, Vamonos y dejemos a la carne aquí, ella no vendrá con nosotros.

¡Espera Yozora!, Primero cuéntame los detalles de lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

Lo haré en el autobús…

Yo te lo cuento Kodaka. Así que vayamos juntos…

¡Basta vaquilla!. Esto no te incumbe.

_**¡Estas dos un día van a volverme loco!. **_Me solté de Yozora para luego dirigirme a ellas con un tono de voz muy fuerte.

¡Suficiente las dos!. No sé qué pasa entre ustedes, sin embargo ya fueron demasiado lejos. Hasta que ninguna de las dos se calme no pueden acercarse a menos de tres metros de mí. ¿Comprendieron?.

Kodaka…

Los ojos de Yozora se vieron tristes y la verdad es que me conmovió el corazon hasta la medula

Entiendo que fui un poco rudo lo que acabo de decir, sin embargo será eso o una de las dos me lo cuenta en el camino.

Muy bien Yo lo explicare.

Sena fue la primera en rendirse, decidí oír su explicación mientras viajábamos en el tren al aeropuerto para cortar tiempo. Me contó que ellas estaban peleando como de costumbre cuando salió a flote si yo había confesado mis sentimientos a Yozora, esta contesta "que no era su problema y que se pudriera". Hasta que llegaron a un punto donde ninguna de las dos sé disculparía, discerní un poco en lo que decían y al final lo que me dejo esto fue…

Ustedes dos tendrán que arreglar esto solas, ya que es su amistad escondida lo que provoco su discrepancia.

Ambas se miraron un segundo… para luego volver a rechazarse mutuamente, _**realmente me molesta que esas chicas sean así de idiotas. **_Total… el restante camino nos las pasamos ignorándonos.

El viaje en avión sí que fue un reto, ya que aunque tenía una hermosa vista, Esas dos se la pasaron peleando a todo lo que tenían, incluso Sena se fue llorando unas tres o cuatro veces. Llegamos al aeropuerto de esa ciudad que visitamos, el cual estaba abarrotado de gente, así que aunque solo estaremos tres días y dos noches aquí, me sentiré terriblemente presionado si ellas siguen haciendo esto. En el acto una voz me llamo, una muy familiar…

¡Oye Yankee, te estoy hablando, no me ignores!.

Lo que parecía otra desgracia se presentó, Kate – sensei había aparecido en el aeropuerto, creo que ella está reemplazando a María en el viaje.

Oh, veo que la inútil de Mikazuki y la hija del director están contigo… ¡ Sí que tienes hay un buen harem!.

No sé lo que estás pensando Kate – sensei, pero ¡esto ya va demasiado mal, como para que llegues a meterle más aceite al fuego!. En ese momento se miraron con rencor, hasta que…

Y bien, ¿has pensado en mí oferta?.

¡Maldita seas!. Creo que mi expresión pasa a ser una de un terror muy fuerte, ya que Yozora me miro con ojos fríos, llenos de algo muy terrorífico, como si fuera algo que hice mal.

Kodaka, ¿de qué esta hablando esta mujer?.

Ahora que ella ha dado un terrible malentendido, ambas se miran con rivalidad, justo como lo hace con Sena.

Mikazuki… Realmente eres persistente. Déjame decirte que no importa que tanto te esfuerces, solo eres una zorra controladora y Kodaka Onii san realmente te va a botar…

Has dicho algo grave Kate – sensei, ya que Kodaka y Yo…

En ese momento se silenció todo, incluso los pasajeros se quedaron callados. ¡_**Oye! Creo que tu fuiste la que dijo que nuestra relación quedaba en secreto hasta que supiéramos que de verdad iba a funcionar. **_Sena llega e interrumpió a las chicas que se miraban ferozmente. ¡Gracias a dios que esto va a terminar!.

Vengan, es hora de irnos, es mejor que nos vayamos al hotel.

Al parecer, tanto Yozora como yo acepté la oferta, dejando a la sensei en aquel aeropuerto, realmente me sentía mal por ella, sin embargo, ahora mismo debía resolver los problemas de estas dos, antes que darle mi respuesta.


	7. capitulo 7: el plan de Kodaka

El plan de Kodaka.

La playa estaba completamente abarrotada de gente, por lo que Yozora estaba muy mal y ni se divertía, tome esta pequeña oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre ambas, así que pedí a Kate – sensei un favorcito especial, diciéndole mi plan completo. Ella respondió lo siguiente. "Está bien lo que tratas de lograr, pero tendrás solo tres horas hasta que los libere de su cautiverio, debes hacerlo correctamente". Así que todo estaba listo, comenzaríamos mi plan a las 22:00 hrs. _**No quiero encerrarme con ellas dos, tal vez lleguen a matarme, pero, lo he visto, ellas pelean con rivalidad, no con odio. **_Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por una llamada, quien estaba en la otra línea era "Shiguma Rika", conteste levemente.

Kodaka al habla.

¡Oh!, sempai, habla Rika. ¿Se ha sentido solo sin mí?.

¡Para nada!.

Oí un leve "Uhhhhh" al otro lado de la línea, dejándome llevar. Bueno siguiendo con la llamada ella continúo con la conversación después de un rato de lamentos.

Déjeme reportar que su hermana ha estado bien los últimos días, según Yukimura.

Ya veo.

Di una respuesta arbitraria, debido a que no le estaba dando la importancia, ella siguió con su reporte.

En el club, María – sensei ya se recuperó, su enfermedad se ha ido, aunque con mucho esfuerzo.

Se lo informare a Kate - sensei cuando la vea, así que despreocúpate.

El otro lado se queda en silencio total, solo oía la respiración de la joven científica.

¿Rika?.

Sempai, ya lo sé… que usted y Yozora – sempai están saliendo.

Un balde de agua fría me cayo, en sentido figurado. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¡Me asegure que nadie estuviera espiando aquella vez!.

¿Estoy en lo correcto?.

Sí…

Lo sabía, aquella vez en el puente no fue un sueño.

¿De qué hablas?.

No pude más que preguntar incrédulo a las palabras de Rika, aun cuando hablaba con tono frío, me asegure de no sonar sorprendido del todo. Ella siguio con lo que decía.

Estaba cerca del puente, ya que iba de camino a verlos, cuando me topé con los dos y su confesión. ¿Por qué sempai no me dijo nada al respecto?.

Realmente me dieron ganas de gritar en ese instante, pero, es cierto que le debía una explicación a Rika, ya que aun siendo una Fujoshi, siempre me ha dicho que le gusto.

La verdad es que odio lastimar a las personas y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, me agradas.

Usted sí que es malo con esto sempai, ya que yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas como Sena sempai o Yozora sempai. ¡Anímese! Es verdad que esto me dolió, no obstante Rika se repone rápido.

Aun cuando su tono de voz temblaba al final de la línea, no vi más opción que aceptar su respuesta. Intente seguir con la conversación, pero el remitente había colgado. _**Supongo que debo dejarla sola… **_ En ese instante Sena llegaba de la piscina. Digo lo siguiente por que llevaba su traje de baño y le hacían falta marcas de haber viajado mucho en el sol. Me miro con una cara llena de tristeza y siguió su camino. Voy a iniciar mi plan con ella, ¡discúlpame Sena!, Pero esto debe terminar, esta misma noche. Me acerque a ella y mencione su nombre

Sena…

Volteo en mi dirección, aun teniendo la misma cara de leve melancolía en su rostro.

¿Qué quieres Yankee Inútil? .

Me aguante lo del insulto y seguí con mi tan elaborado plan, debía hacer lo posible por convencerla, así que le dije amablemente.

Necesito hablar contigo, esta noche. Ven a mi habitación a las diez treinta. Te esperare.

Su cara cambia de una triste a seria en un instante, respondiéndome con un tono medio cálido.

Muy bien, ya que tienes cara de que es urgente, me veré contigo, si intentas hacer algo té asesino.

No soy de ese tipo de persona, así que despreocúpate.

Dando media vuelta se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Bueno, Yozora va a acceder si se lo pido, así que esto va a estar bien, ¡se va a lograr la actividad especial del Neighbours club a la que llamo "operación amistad!".

Ya eran las 21:59 PM, en la hora local de Japón, justo en este momento Kate- sensei, espera escondida a que Sena entre para cerrar la habitación. En este instante solo estamos Yozora y yo ambos estamos hablando cálidamente, sin preocupaciones. Perdoname, si esto se soluciona, entonces sabré que es lo correcto, el estar contigo. En ese instante la puerta se abrió, dando paso a quien esperaba, ¡había llegado el momento!.

Eh, ¿Por qué esta aquí la comadreja Idiota?.

¿Por qué vino la Carne, Kodaka?.

(CLICK).

Con ese sonido se había sellado el cuarto y nosotros tres teníamos que aguantar tres horas aquí adentro, en este hotel. Sena verifico lo que temía, las había encerrado.

¡KODAKA! …

Lo siento, pero tendrás que seguir mis reglas esta vez, ya que cuando estoy decidido a algo, no hay quien me pare, así que tendrás que obedecer las reglas de este "Yankee Inútil" por el día de hoy. Sena, si es lo que deseas, entonces voy a hablar de lo que nos corresponde, no-solo a ti y a Yozora, tambien yo estaré aquí hasta que lo arreglemos.

¿De qué hablas Kodaka?.

Esta vez Yozora fue la que pregunto a mi conversación, a lo que respondí confiado.

Sobre nuestra amistad obviamente.

Ambas tenían duda en su rostro, no había más opción que decirles lo que planeaba.

Me he dado cuenta de que ustedes pelean con rivalidad, no con enemistad, por eso es que las traje aquí encerrándolas conmigo, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás me hubieran escuchado. Tomen esto como una actividad extra curricular del Neighbours club.

La primera en reclamar de la situación fue Sena, que parecía estar echando humo por la cabeza.

¡Yankee!. No creas que voy a seguir tu juego, yo nunca voy a hacer lo que tú dices.

La verdad es que es algo vago que yo deseo, ya que aunque solo dices considerarnos compañeros, la verdad crees que somos amigos ¿no?.

Su expresión cambia a una muy roja cuando dije eso, conociéndola le di en el clavo. _**Ella y Yozora realmente son muy fáciles de leer. **_Así que las hice hablar un rato conmigo para que agarraran confianza, hasta que…

La verdad es que…

La primera en soltar la sopa fue Sena, ya tenía una cara llena de conflicto. Al parecer mis expectativas fueron traicionadas; pense que la primera en caer fuera Yozora.

Yo llegue al club al ver el letrero, y pense "la persona que lo hizo debe ser como yo", aquel mensaje me lo dijo todo. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar buenos amigos aquí. No los considero solo compañeros del club, los tengo en mi corazon como amigos valiosos… Incluso a Yozora, ella me puso mi primer apodo y de verdad estaba feliz, creí haber encontrado una amiga.

_**¡Wow!, ¡No sabía que Sena fuera tan sentimental en estos momentos!. **_Mientras hubo un silencio temporal, Yozora fue la que interrumpió con una risa, no de burla, más bien de felicidad.

¡Carne… de verdad es que no tienes igual!. Yo de verdad te despreciaba, no obstante, me resultas muy agradable a veces, como amiga obviamente.

Ahora fue Yozora la que de verdad me sorprendió, entendia que era un carácter muy Tsundere, pero parece que se Quito de esa mascara cuando Sena hablo de ello.

Cuando los vi no-tenía ni la menor intención de pelear, ya que venía a hacer muchos amigos. Creo que tambien considero, a los otros miembros del Neighbours club mis amigos.

Igualmente la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto es Yozora. Ella hizo el club de vecinos para reunirse con su amigo de la infancia "Taka".

Kodaka eso es…

Está bien que se lo contemos, después de todo ella no es de la persona que contaría los secretos de las demás personas.

Creo que si se lo cuento no habrá mucho problema ¿verdad?.

Yo y Yozora… somos amigos de la infancia, antes de mudarme de esta ciudad, éramos muy buenos amigos, Ella se apodaba "Sora" y yo "Taka".

Su cara paso de una seria a una sorprendida, parecía haber visto un fantasma. _** Creo que algo raro va a pasar aquí.**_

Entiendo. Este club fue creado para hacer que ustedes dos se reconciliaran, no obstante colgaron ese cartel sin consideración. ¡ Nos usaron para su beneficio!.

No realmente…

Interrumpió la otra chica con cara seria, al parecer iba a contarle más verdades a Sena.

Yo sabía quién era Kodaka, pero él no sabía quién era yo, el objetivo "fachada" de este club, la adopto. Incluso yo lo pense después.

Entonces, lo hiciste para ambas cosas.

Correcto. Aunque sea antisocial y solo haya querido tener a Taka en el club, ustedes fueron apareciendo, haciéndome cambiar de opinión, realmente me alegra tenerte Carne.

Eso sí que fue un verdadero shock, no me había enterado nada de eso. Bueno ahora que las cosas se han arreglado, o me queda más que dormir un poco en esta cómoda silla.


	8. capitulo 8: hermano

Hermano.

Después del incidente en el hotel, ambas se han vuelto muy unidas, creo que si van así las cosas, me va a resultar muy fácil él unificar el Neighbours club. Regrese al club marcando las 3:01 PM, cuando lo que me encontré me dejo sin palabras, una versión de Yozora mayor estaba sentado en el club, con el uniforme varonil. Aquella copia de mi compañera se acerco y me hablo con una voz muy masculina.

- ¿Tú eres Hasegawa Kodaka?

Estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que ese hombre si me dio mucho miedo. Lo mire fijamente mientras veía varias facciones de él.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Estoy buscando a Yozora, ¿es que acaso no se encuentra?

- No ha llegado Todavía, parece que fue con Kashiwazaki a algún lado.

- Te refieres a Kashiwazaki Sena "Cacho de carne".

Él porque sabía el apodo de Sena lo ignoraba, sin embargo este tipo (¿?) Me parece demasiado tranquilo, aun cuando se cree que yo soy un delincuente… esperen, ¡me odio por haber dicho eso!.

- Bien Kodaka – kun, veo que no habías reconocido a esa idiota como "Sora", hasta que se corto el cabello. ¡ Vaya estúpido!.

- ¡No es nadie para decirme eso!, Ni siquiera te conozco.

Nos vimos con recelo durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la puerta sé abrió dando paso a Rika, la cual se veía bastante deprimida.

- Buenos días Kodaka sempai.

Diciendo esto con lo que se sentía como una melancolía muy fuerte, Rika lo expreso y se sentó en la silla.

- Rika, yo…

En el instante en que he dicho esto la entrada se abrió de nuevo, dando paso a Yozora, al ver a lo que parecía su gemelo, ella abrió la boca ampliamente.

- Aniki, ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver a tu nuevo hombre Yozora, sin embargo, no me imaginaba que fuera Kodaka – kun.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Te escuche el otro día hablando con él, aparte de que eres la reina de lo antisocial ese sería el único que puede ser tu amigo, aparte de Kashiwazaki Sena.

- ¡Tú! …

No fui yo quien lo dijo fue ella, la hermana mayor de María, Kate Takayama. Teniendo cara de pocos amigos ella se acerco al hermano de Yozora y le dijo.

- Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos, Yoromaru.

- Lo mismo digo Kate, ya has encontrado a alguien que sea mi sustituto, después de todo fuiste la que dijo, "lo mejor para nosotros es estar separados".

- No me esperaba esto, que Kate sensei, fuera la pareja del hermano mayor.

- Lo era, ese cabron es un mujeriego de primera que siempre que ve a una hermosa mujer, va corriendo tras ella.

La mirada de Yoromaru cambia a una severa, tal vez sintiendo un terrible berrinche.

- Por cierto, ya lo encontré, es él.

Tomando de mi brazo izquierdo me tiro, acercando su cara hacia la mía. _**Oye - oye, mi novia está aquí sabes.**_

- ¡Deja a Onii chan en paz vieja bruja!.

María había vuelto al club, ella se veía tan enfadada con Kate, que casi me desmayo en el acto.

- ¿A Quién le dices así mocosa sin cerebro?.

- ¡Cállate!

Esta vez sí que voy a meter en un buen lío, así que ignore a las dos que peleaban y centre mi atención en los hermanos Mikazuki.

- Bien Aniki, así que tú eres quien ha estado espiando mis llamadas.

- No exactamente, más bien tú las has estado haciendo, así que debía ver quién era el que había ganado tu corazón.

Eso no te importa a ti,

- ¿Enserio?, Ahora que lo pienso, fue tu total falta de creatividad la que te hizo cortarte el cabello para que se diera cuenta de quién eres. Cosa que yo propuse.

- Así que el que le sugirió cortarse el cabello fue Yoromaru ¿eh?, Vaya que es un "genio". Me miro con cara de "sígueme", llevándome a una zona sin nadie alrededor y me pregunto

- Bien Kodaka – kun, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mi hermana menor?.

- Todo de ella, no hay una sola cosa que me disguste.

Ni idea de lo que había respondido, pero su cara seria me hizo decirle la verdad en "automático".

- Bien respondido te doy un 100. Kodaka – kun.

- ¡Nada de eso!, Aniki, te pido que te vayas o de lo contrario diré "eso"

Al oír lo que dijo Yozora, el joven hermano mayor retrocedió tres pasos y salió apresuradamente del club. _**¿Qué será lo que no quiere que diga?**_ Total el día solo fue entre nosotros cuatro.

Me encontraba estudiando un poco, cuando un mensaje entro en mi buzón, el remitente era Mikazuki Yozora, el asunto "ven", lo que decía: Estoy en el parque, ven aquí lo más rápido que puedas, tengo algo que darte. Corrí de la casa al parque en menos de lo que canta un gallo. _**¿Qué sucede Yozora? ¿Por qué me llamas tan de repente? **_En menos de media hora llegue al lugar designado, mire hacia los lados y en medio de las barras, se encontraba ella, mirando al cielo con el que esta grabado su nombre.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Que era lo que me querías dar?

- ¡Tranquilo Kodaka!, No te angusties, primero quiero hablar contigo.

Una cara de confusión debió aparecer en mi rostro, ya que me dejo totalmente ignorante de la situación. No me dejo de otra mas que aceptar.

- Bien, hablemos.

Entonces vamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos.

Así fue al único lugar que se me ocurrió, ósea la escuela, ya que no había nadie, pero la capilla y el jardín están abiertos al público hasta las diez, en estos momentos son las siete y media.

Llegamos y nos instalamos en la capilla, la cual estaba sola, no había rastro de nadie en ella.

- Kodaka. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre vestirme de mujer cuando éramos niños?

- Si, de hecho fue un hecho que me impresiono oír.

- Pues veras… Hace unos cuantos días, me acorde de ello, lo que hizo qué me acobardará en ese instante fue que no sabría como responderías.

- Creo que a mí me pasaría lo mismo.

En ese tiempo, creía que ella era un hombre, ya que se vestía como tal, no me percate hasta hace un tiempo; volviendo al tema, Yozora puso una cara delicada y muy aguda.

- Quiero que me respondas con la mera verdad. Kodaka, ¿qué piensas realmente de mí?

Me lo recapacité unos segundos, ya que lo que pensaba de ella eran una y mil cosas, a pesar de eso reflexionaba sobre ello muchas veces, así que lo solté de golpe.

- al principio… pensé que tú eras una chica abusadora y malvada que le gustaba aprovecharse de los demás, no obstante me he enamorado de ti por eso, ahora mismo, pienso que eres encantadora y una mujer a la que realmente no merezco amar.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo como un camarón fresco, ella realmente me dio la pauta para hacerlo, sin embargo creo que ahora yo soy el que se sonroja.

- Kodaka, ¿te acuerdas que quería darte algo?.

- Sí, de hecho.

- Pues era esto.

- A que té refie…

Ella me ha besado de repente, muy sentidos prácticamente se confundieron, pero aun así lo disfrute mucho, no quería separarme de ella, quería continuar este momento que de por sí ya se me hacia único. Separamos nuestros labios, mientras nos mirábamos.

- Es buen regalo, así que aprécialo.

- Muy bien. Te lo prometo.

Así termino este día sin decir más que la buena suerte toca a mi puerta, ahora sé que ella también me ama.


	9. capitulo 9: Un nuevo Nudo

Un nuevo nudo.

Me metí a la ducha en la tina, un baño caliente me había esperado todo el día Pensé en Rika su cara que dio cuando entro al club fue la más deprimente de toda mi vida, sentí algo de lastima y a la vez remordimiento. Salí de la ducha, me vestí, acosté en mi cama y medite sobre la situación de mañana, la fiesta de Yozora al nuevo semestre, vi al hermano mayor, a Rika y a Kate – Sensei, los tres son un obstáculo, y si quería desaparecerlo. Tenía que revelar mi relación con Sora ante todos en el club, una nueva llamada llego a mi teléfono, esta vez el remitente era otro "Kashiwazaki Sena", conteste calmadamente.

- Hola.

- Hola Kodaka, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hace unos instantes, el hermano de Yozora me ha hablado, parece que ella ha escapado de casa.

- Yoromaru… ¿qué le hiciste?

- ¿Qué?

_**¡Maldición!, He hablado en voz alta mis pensamientos. Ahora no hay tiempo para pequeñeces, ¡Yozora ha escapado de casa!**_

- ¿Sabes dónde pudo ir?

- ¡No!, Ella ahora es mi amiga, pero no significa que me confíe todo todavía.

- Muy bien, avísame si has encontrado algo.

- De acuerdo.

(CLICK).

Ella ha colgado. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, puse mis zapatos, mientras salía casi corriendo, cuando llegue a la entrada principal, me topé con quien menos me esperaba, Yozora.

- ¿Kodaka?

- Oye, ¡¿en qué demonios pensabas?! ; escapándote de casa a esta hora.

No pude evitar el reclamo, ya que por un momento me preocupe hasta la medula. ¡Realmente tengo una novia muy insensata!

- Kodaka, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Sena ha llamado, ya que tu hermano mayor le pregunto por ti.

Su cara se mostró infeliz al oír eso_**. ¡No cabe duda, Yoromaru es el culpable, ese mujeriego! …**_

- Sabes, he peleado con mi familia por dos cosas.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- El Neighbours club y tu.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Mis padres habían dicho que ya no estaría en santa Chronica, tuvimos una pelea, en donde hasta Yoromaru me ha ayudado.

Vaya, ahora sé que es un buen Aniki, mientras ha defendido a su hermanita.

- Pasa, estar aquí es mejor que estar vagando afuera, además, eres mi novia, no dejaría que te quedaras en la calle sola por una pelea.

- Kodaka…

Su cara se puso de un rojo exquisito, al grado de tener la cara brillando como las luces intermitentes, jaja, esa expresion es muy buena.

- Pasa entonces.

- Perdón por interrumpir.

Seguí adelante y la invite a casa, aunque me parece gracioso, es la primera vez que la chica que me gusta se quedara en casa, de verdad estoy nervioso.

- Lo lamento Kodaka, te he metido en esto.

- No lo hagas, eres mi amada Sora, no te dejaría morir sola mientras estas afuera.

Su cara se alegró en un instante, me siento realmente feliz de ello.

- Muy bien, te daré algunos cambios de ropa,

Me adelante y le di algunas vestimentas que pertenecían a mi madre, aunque la ropa es vieja, esta perfectamente conservada.

- Gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas.

Le traje una taza de té, mientras estaba recién hecho. Le pregunte lo que quería escuchar desde hace un rato.

- Bien, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en tu casa?.

- Mis padres, me han dicho que desde el final de este mes, ya no asistiré a santa Chronica, ya que ellos no aceptan mi relación contigo.

- ¿Tus padres lo saben?

- Si, ellos se han enterado desde lo de la capilla, así que francamente me sorprendí cuando me lo han dicho. Luego tuvimos una pelea, al haber dicho que nunca renunciaría a ti, ahora que te he encontrado, junto con el hecho de que el Neighbours club es mi vida en sí.

Al haber dicho esto Yozora… ha llorado con mucho sentimiento, incluso yo ahora estoy triste.

- ¡Yo no quiero dejarte, ni al club, ni a carne, ni a nadie de ellos!.

Al verla me di cuenta de dos cosas, primero, que ella me ama tanto como quiere a Sena y a los demás en el club, segundo: que los padres de Yozora no la entienden en lo más mínimo, ya que ella ama su club, a su amado y a sus amigos como a su misma familia. La abrace lentamente, mientras estaba llena de lágrimas que mojaban mi pecho.

- Si ese es el caso, yo te apoyare, no importa cómo, yo mismo te voy a ayudar; me queda claro que ahora mismo tu sientes eso por todos, así mismo agradezco tus sentimientos, ya que siempre me has demostrado ser una mujer fuerte, sin embargo, no tienes que cargar con todo sola, para eso, Sena, Yukimura, María, Kobato, Rika y yo estamos, para ayudarte a cargar esa enorme y pesada carga.

Sus sollozos se tranquilizaron al oír esto, mentiras le acariciaba su cabeza, secando sus lágrimas y viéndola más que tiernamente. ¡ Realmente eres adorable!.

- Yo…

Está bien, ya que me has defendido, he de darte las gracias, Yozora.

- Kodaka… yo te amo, en verdad te amo.

Total, no era esta la discusión.

Al día siguiente, Sena vino a vernos al lugar de los hechos, ósea mi casa, ella y Yozora, estuvieron hablando en privado como por diez minutos, hasta que al fin salieron.

- Kodaka, es mejor que te quedes con ella por los próximos días hasta que la situación se resuelva irán de viaje a la villa en la playa a la que fuimos la última vez.

- Pero… ¿el director te ha dado permiso?

- De antemano, ya que sabía sobre esta situación, tendría en mente un lugar donde resguardarlos.

- Ya veo…

Mire a la cara de Sena, la cual tenía un rojo muy avivado, estornudaba mucho y las lagrima fluían mientras mostraba un extraño cansancio en los ojos.

- Tú tienes un fuerte resfriado ¿verdad?

- Si… me he enfermado ya que salí muy noche a buscar a Yozora, por lo tanto se enfrío el ambiente.

- Ya veo, lo siento carne.

- No te disculpes, mejor dedícate a resolver tu problema con tus padres mientras y regrese al Neighbours club como siempre lo hemos hecho.

La cara de mi Yozora se ha puesto muy roja, tal vez por el discurso de Sena, no obstante tenía razón, tenemos que regresar al club a celebrar la fiesta al nuevo semestre.

Notas del autor.

Wolasssssss, Escribiendo aquí de paso Rynrkmijou27, esta vez vengo a responder el comentario del Usuario RAVEN. Gracias Raven, no me enojo de que me hayas corregido, en dado caso los autores tienen que corregirse en todo lo que le digan que se tiene que rehacer o corregirse, sobre todo me diste un pequeño tip y eso no lo dejo sin dar nota (realmente no es asi, pero igual quería responderte). Y un aviso importante para todos los que me leen, esta historia ya casi llega a su fin ¿Por qué?, en primera el anime ya termino, en segunda no es que no quiera escribir más, sino que igual tengo otros proyectos y pues si se me va a hacer bastante pesadito personalmente por eso y por ultimo no me gusta alargar mucho las cosas, pero si quieren que yo siga con ella, mándenme un Review o un PM si quieren que la continúe. Atentos saludos y que ¡viva México y el mundo!


	10. capitulo 10 arreglando las cosas 1

Arreglando las cosas (parte 1)

Miraba la playa desde las escaleras, mientras Yozora yacía a mi lado. En aquella villa donde nos habíamos reunido en un campamento de verano. Miraba el cielo escarlata mientras un olor a sal se filtraba en mi nariz.

- Kodaka…

- Sí.

- ¿Esta bien que estemos juntos?.

- ¿De que hablas?, No fue esta la razón por la que estamos aquí.

- Lo sé, pero al final de cuentas mis padres se oponen a nuestra relación y si me separo de ti entonces yo…

- No lo harán, jamas me separare de ti, es por eso que ambos estamos aquí en la villa de Sena y hasta que se convenzan de que lo que amas es a tu club y tu novio, no nos vamos a ir.

Mire a los ojos de mi linda amada, tenia una expresion de admiración sin igual, esos ojos en ella jamás lo había visto, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras la puesta de sol se hacia mas opaca; En tanto que pensaba en los demás miembros del Neighbours club, ¿cómo les ira?, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?. Decidí que eso no importaba por el momento. La ábrase en aquel momento, no había más que nosotros dos, nada más, sin embargo...

- Una llamada Kodaka.

- ¡Ah lo siento!.

Mire el remitente, era un numero desconocido, ¿quien diablos será?, conteste mientras la duda me entraba en el corazón.

- Hola.

- Hola Kodaka – Kun, espero disfrutes tu tiempo con mi hermanita.

- Yoromaru.

- Así es, no cabe decir que llamo para darte la solución al problema.

- ¿La respuesta?, a mi punto de vista este problema esta completamente estancado. Pero igualmente le di la iniciativa.

- Dilo.

- Mis padres han aceptado una pequeña tregua contigo, para que hables con ellos y les des un motivo por el cual dejar a Yozora en donde esta.

Yoromaru dijo esto con una voz totalmente seria a la que usualmente hace, muy bien, aunque no confío mucho en ello, si es una emboscada dejare a Yozora en casa de Sena.

- Muy bien estaré en el lugar.

- Hasta entonces, Taka.

- ¿Taka?, ¿Por qué el sabe mi apodo?; no sabia nada acerca de sus acciones, por lo cual hablare con el después, Por ahora…

- ¿Qué quería Aniki, Kodaka?

- Tus padres quieren hablar conmigo, quieren un motivo por el cual dejarte en la escuela y conmigo.

Ella me miro seriamente junto con un poco de duda, la tranquilice con mi plan de respaldo, al menos si es una emboscada no la tendrán a ella, sino a mi.

- Cálmate, tengo pensado que te quedes con sena un rato, hasta que te llame diciendo que vuelvas a tu casa.

- OK.

Bien, si esto va bien entonces es momento de que arregle las cosas con el tercer miembro afectado, Rika.

Al día siguiente, me quede de ver con Rika en una estación alejada de tanto la ciudad como de la casa de playa Kashiwazaki.

- Aquí estoy sempai, ahora hablemos de lo que quería discutir conmigo.

- Espera primero vamos a un lugar que no sea tan frecuentado, no quiero que nadie intervenga en esto.

Ella hizo una cara que claramente decía,"estas pensando en abusar de mi ¿NO?", a lo que respondí con esto.

- No voy a hacerte nada, de todos modos, se que tienes algo que es capaz de matarme en caso de una emergencia.

- Usted realmente sabe todo de mí, pero no crea que bajare la guardia por esto.

Bajamos hasta un pequeño edificio abandonado, el cual estaba repleto de polvo, pero era perfecto, era un lugar donde ella y yo arreglaríamos nuestras diferencias.

-. Rika, déjame decirte, Lo siento. Fui un tonto al no haberles dicho acerca de mi relación con Yozora, pero igualmente tenia una razón…

- ¿Y usted cree que con eso va a solucionar mi tristeza o mi dolor?.

- Yo se que esto estuvo mal, que aquello que ustedes sienten por mi era algo completamente genuino aun así, Ignore…

- ¡ DÉJESE DE ESTUPIDECES , ¡ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA SIN CORAZÓN , hizo banderas y rutas con varias chicas, sin darse cuenta que el que escogiera a una y no haberlo revelado a todas las demás afectaría al resto, ¡ No juegue conmigo!, ¿alguna vez siquiera pensó en cuanto me esforcé en mis ataques para que usted me hiciera caso?.

Me di cuenta, con los reclamos de Rika, que ella pensaba en mí, que yo en realidad si le gustaba y que su sufrimiento era más grande que el de Sena eso alguna vez ya hace poco tiempo; sus lágrimas fluían sin temor alguno, ella de verdad expresaba sus sentimientos. Me di a la pequeña tarea de preparar algún dialogo que no la hiriera mas, pero creo que no van a funcionar, así que hablare de corazón.

- Es verdad, no sabía los límites de eso, sin saberlo engatuse a cada chica que conocía sin consideración alguna, pero no quería esto, solo siendo simpático, no iba a cambiar el hecho de que una de ustedes sufriría inevitablemente. Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿hubieras pensado que pasaría si te hubiera escogido a ti, en lugar de Yozora?, ¿como se sentirían las demás por ello?.

Instintivamente se hizo esa pregunta, lo digo por que puso su mano en la barbilla y lo medito por segundos; bajo la cabeza y me dio su respuesta.

- Creo que ellas se sentirían como yo ahora.

- Lo ves, no quería lastimar a nadie. Aun si me odias, yo quiero ser tu amigo, Rika, tal vez no puedas ocupar el lugar de Yozora en mi corazón ahora, pero si puedes usurpar el que tenía hace diez años, como una de mis mejores amigas.

Contando a mi respuesta ella me abrazo, con su cara habitual de siempre, llena de perversidad y amabilidad.

Usted en realidad es bueno arreglando los corazones de las chicas sempai; A decir verdad, pregunte a Sena - sempai si sentía algo por usted, al principio dijo que lo hubo, pero al ver que su rival había ganado no se sentía rencorosa, al contrario, ella estaba bastante abatida pero feliz de saber que al menos había madurado y no hizo berrinche o destruyo el club por sus inútiles sentimientos.

Es cierto que ella seria capaz de hacerlo, no obstante creo que ella maduro bastante desde su entrada al Neighbours club.

Sempai, es hora de que usted arregle sus problemas, vaya y enfrente a los padres de Yozora – sempai como lo hizo conmigo hace un rato.

¿Como lo sabes?

Yoromaru – sempai me lo ha dicho, será mejor que no le cuente nada, de lo contrario su boca floja lo dirá sin duda alguna.

_**¡VOY A MATAR A ESE CABEZA HUECA!**_ Bueno ahora que he arreglado las cosas con Rika, me enfrentare a los padres de Yozora, si esto se resuelve podré regresar con ella a nuestro querido Neighbours club.

Notas del autor.

Wolasss de nuevo, Dando saltos mortales en una cuerda floja se presenta RYNRKMIJOU27. Para los que me leen por primera vez, sean más que bienvenidos, para los que ya me leen, es bueno estar con ustedes de nuevo. Vengo a tres cosas, la primera es esta. De los que me leen tengo que agradecer especialmente a RAVEN y Rikuka54; ¿Por qué?, se preguntaran, verán hace unos días deje el mensaje de que iba a terminar este fic, pero ellos me detuvieron en seco, he aquí mi respuesta: no lo terminare aun, así que despreocúpense. Quería responder por PM pero desafortunadamente no pude, no se si por que no tienen una cuenta o otra razón, pero me daré a la tarea de responderles por este medio. Chicos, ¡GRACIAS por los comentarios!, es bueno saber que también les gusta mi FIC tanto para decirme que no lo termine, debo decir que me esmero mucho en traerles estos capítulos un poquito sencillos. La razón es que me encanta la pareja SORA X TAKA, de hecho lo hice con un motivo bastante egoísta de quedármelo para mi, pero cierto chico que ahora no esta conmigo por ciertos desacuerdos me dio la idea de publicarlo; así que henos aquí con diez chapters de esta historia paralela que a mi gusto, me quedo mejor que la novela y el anime, estos demostraban a un Kodaka cobarde y patético, una Yozora Ruda de corazón, pero obediente cuando el Yankee le decía algo,(parecía que la virgen le hablaba cuando eso pasaba , ¿no creen?) y para rematar una sena que hería a diestra y siniestra por sus sentimientos que sabias de plano, no iba a funcionar, pero el autor no tomo en cuenta todas las criticas y hizo que a la de si, se hiciera una relación entre los dos. Bueno siguiendo con los agradecimientos, no solo les agradezco a ustedes chicos, hay una tercera personifica que me apoya desde fuera, mi compañero Gajeel – Kun (Agréguenle Redfox Gonzáles y lo encontraran, de hecho el y yo colaboramos en otro fic de Boku), el me apoya haciendo lo mismo que ustedes, por eso este fiel ¡THANK YOU MY FRIEND!, HASTA AQUÍ LOS GRACIAS.

El segundo punto a tratar era, ¿no les parecieron conocidos algunos diálogos o trama?, pues si la respuesta fue "SI", es por que vieron el capitulo doce de la segunda temporada, en el hay una parte similar, pero aquí Rika no uso sus extraños inventos para apaciguar a Kodaka, ni hubo ese extraño hoyo de "¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESTO?", a mi me paso eso, así que decidí esto, "el autor no tiene la palabra final sobre nosotros los fans", así que en respuesta a mi y creo que a varios de nosotros, arregle la discusión, metiéndola a mi fic, pero aquí no queda este raro sentimiento; si Rika se quería desquitar, tuvo la oportunidad de expresarlo con palabras y si Kodaka no quería ser "simpático", aquí lo dijo.

Bueno, por ultimo y cambiando de tema quería hacer un comentario de lo que Raven me dijo en su reciente Review "QUE BUENO QUE ME TOMASTE EN CUENTA" debo decirles que si los tomo en cuenta chicos, cuando tengan algo que decirme, díganlo, no tengan miedo ni piensen que dejare de publicar solo por que me corrigen como hizo el, en mi respuesta pasada lo dije, "Un autor debe corregirse cuando se lo digan los demás". Bien, Aquí dejo mi teclado con un sentimiento de felicidad por que ustedes son los que hacen de mí un autor, no al revés.

ATTE: RYNERKAMIJOU27.


	11. capitulo 11 arreglando las cosas 2

Arreglando las cosas (parte dos)

Al día siguiente de la discusión con Rika, me encontraba en la estación del tren, subí hasta donde teníamos que tomar el autobús, justamente en la parada, se encontraba Yoromaru.

- Hola Kodaka – Kun, ya te esperaba.

- Yoromaru, gracias por esperarme.

- Reuniste el coraje suficiente para venir hasta aquí, así que déjame elogiarte yankee.

_**¡Este tipo sí que me hace enfadar!**_ Quería matarlo, pero desafortunadamente voy a tener que guardarme esto hasta después, tenía algo importante que preguntarle.

- Yoromaru, se supone que la única que sabe mi apodo de la infancia es Yozora y se lo tenía bastante bien guardado, ¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de ello?

Se quedó pensando acerca de esto y luego respondió con tono serio con un toque lúgubre.

- Veras Taka, tu conociste a Sora después de mí. Cuando te molestaban fui yo quien detuvo esa pelea, pero en esos días tenía una enfermedad en el corazón bastante grave, así que no muy seguido salía, en ese entonces, mande a Yozora para que me supliera.

¡Espera!, déjame conciliarlo…. Este sujeto es mi primer amigo de la infancia y no Yozora, entonces ¿él es mi verdadero primer amigo?. Subimos al autobús para llegar a la casa de los mikazuki

- Un momento, si mandaste a Yozora para suplantarme, entonces por qué…

- No te dije nada porque me mantenían en un hospital la mayor parte de mi tiempo, así que gradualmente mi hermana menor me suplanto por completo. Fue por eso que solo conociste a Sora, pero en realidad, estaba muy feliz de que regresaras y poder contarte esto

Desconfíe del chico un poco, así que le hice la pregunta más cruel; En este tipo de situaciones.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás diciendo mentiras?

Hizo cara de enojo pero aun así seguí adelante con lo que me quería decir.

- Una sencilla frase, ¡Yo no soy débil!, eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando nos encontramos la primera vez y luego me golpeaste, así que nos metimos en una riña entre niños.

Era verdad, aunque Yozora sea ruda, no es una boquifloja para contar esto; lo que dijo es verdad, muy bien entonces déjame recompensarte mi primer amigo.

- Yoromaru, gracias por ser una persona así de amable, también por esperarme tanto tiempo y aunque sora no sea mi primer amigo, la aprecio igual que a ti.

Su rostro se hizo una de sorpresa mientras me miraba con brillo en sus ojos, una cara no muy típica en Sora.

A los quince minutos Yoromaru me hizo bajar y llegamos a unos departamentos muy simples, pero de apariencia bastante lujosa, subimos hasta el segundo piso y en una puerta nos detuvimos.

- ¿listo?

- sí.

Toco la puerta y se retiró del lugar, me temía que estuviera solo, mis suposiciones eran ciertas. La puerta se abrió y lo que vi no me dio abasto, una mujer bastante parecida a mi madre se presentó.

- Tu eres Kodaka – Kun, ¿verdad?.

- S - Sí, soy yo.

- Adelante, te esperábamos.

Pase mientras fisgoneaba secretamente; su casa era bastante bonita por dentro, a pesar de ser un departamento. Pase hasta la pequeña sala, donde un hombre de apariencia similar a los hermanos Mikazuki estaba sentado en el sillón de una persona.

- Bienvenido Kodaka – Kun, siéntate, vamos a charlar.

Sentí que mi estómago se me fue a la garganta, ya que la mirada aguda de este señor.

- Me llamo Mikazuki Sorachi y mi esposa es Mikazuki Anna, mucho gusto.

- Hasegawa Kodaka…

Lo se chico, Tu padre es Hasegawa Hayato, un viejo sempai, junto con Tenma sempai.

Así que el padre de Yozora y el Mio también se conocían, no me imaginaba que los Mikazuki, los Kashiwazaki se conocieran de antes. El señor continúo con la conversación.

- Bien antes que nada quisiera decirte el motivo de esta tregua, yo y Anna habíamos decidido que Yozora dejara de asistir a Santa Chronica, puesto que se había desviado del camino al salir con un Yankee, no obstante al saber que eras el Hijo de Hayato – Sempai no pude dejar de pensar en darte una oportunidad.

Así que la oportunidad es debido a su amistad con mi padre, de verdad no puedo perdonar eso.

- Entonces déjame escucharlo de ti, Kodaka – Kun, ¿de verdad eres un delincuente?

Me estaba enojando más, era ilógico que siendo un conocido de mi padre, no me conociera ni un poco, es más, no se interesó en entenderme nada. Guarde la compostura y proseguí con lo que debía hacer, decirle quien era.

- Yo no soy un delincuente, este cabello es parte de mi madre que era inglesa, los ojos son…

- Idénticos a los de Hayato – san, de eso no tengo duda.

Enseguida hablo la madre, aunque en realidad se parece mucho a mi progenitora, tiene un tono más gentil y abrazador que el de la misma persona que me trajo a este mundo.

- Así es, mi padre es alguien no tan solitario; no como yo, ya que aunque tengo solo unos cuantos amigos, mi padre suele rodearse de bastantes amigos. Pues si visto como delincuente suele ser por que la situación así lo requiere.

Ambos se vieron y luego asintieron para después pasar a la siguiente pregunta la cual pensé era la más fácil de este interrogatorio.

- ¿Por qué tú quieres estar con nuestra hija?

- Porque Yozora me enseño algo de lo que carecía, el valor para seguir adelante, ya que aunque somos amigos desde hace más de diez años, no deje que eso impidiera dejarla sentir mis sentimientos.

- Bien dicho chico, se nota que eres hijo del hombre que más admiro. Bien Kodaka - Kun, te dejaremos ir con nuestra hija en tus manos.

Sentí que el alma se dividía en pedacitos, pensé que seria difícil pero fue mucho más sencillo que comer o dormir.

- Por cierto Kodaka – Kun.

- ¿Qué sucede?, Sorachi – san.

- Tengo que decirte esto ya que conozco muy bien a ese par, pero ten cuidado con Kashiwazaki Tenma, el podrá parecer bastante amable, pero cuando se trata de su pequeña, hace todo lo que puede; por lo general cuando él se propone algo, lo cumple así sea lo último que haga, ten bastante cuidado de cómo tratar a esa persona.

- ¿Por qué me dice esto?

- Aunque su hija haya aceptado tu relación, no creo que Tenma -sempai lo vaya a hacer de tan buena gana.

En ese entonces no sabía, que el verdadero enemigo estaba a punto de aparecer, alguien que nos dificultaría bastante nuestra vida en Santa Chronica a mí y a Yozora.

Notas del autor.

Wolasss, domando leones con un palito esta Rynrkamijou27. ¿A que no se esperaban a los padres de Yozora? ¿Verdad que no?, tuve que dejar rienda suelta a mi imaginación para crearlos y una buena relación con su progenitor para que nuestro prota la librara; si se preguntan ¿Por qué la madre de Yozora se parece a la de Kodaka? Y ¿cómo diablos sabes la apariencia de ella?, bueno acuérdense que Pegasus – san dijo, "Ella es la viva imagen de Airin", refiriéndose a Kobato, por lo cual me puedo dar una muy buena imagen de su madre, sobre el que tengan parecido Airin y Anna será revelado más adelante conforme avance la historia. También, Pasando a otros temas me he dado cuenta que hay varios usuarios en Fanfiction sin una cuenta, por lo cual en respuesta a sus comentarios empezare a publicar mis "Notas del autor" más seguido en mi fic, ya que muchos de los que me siguen no tienen cuenta propia y no los obligare a hacer una. Hay dos usuarios que me preguntaron cuando salía este capítulo, les diré que tengo Facebook y es este, "Tohyama Kinji (noblesse oblige), tengo una foto de kirito en mi perfil, asi que es fácil de encontrar, hay les doy respuesta de cuando sale mi fic y si ya está publicado para todos aquellos que tienen cuenta. Nos vemos luego y dejo un cordial y bello Kaboom para aquellos que se sientan bastante explosivos xdxdxdxdxdxdxd


	12. capitulo 12: Mi novia y mi hermana

Mi novia y mi hermanita arreglando sus problemas.

Luego de ello avise a Yozora que podía volver a casa y fui a casa de Sena para recoger a Kobato que inmediatamente corrió hasta que se alejo unos diez metros de Sena, Yozora la golpeo con su matamoscas ya que solo así la dejo en paz, luego volví a casa, pero lo que note fue que la puerta estaba abierta. _**Que raro, yo la deje con seguro. **_Me metí tomando un viejo bat que dejo en la puerta de la sala por si las dudas, mientras Kobato se aferraba detrás de mí, me dirigí a la cocina de donde provenían los ruidos, prendí la luz alce el bat en son de golpear al ladrón, pero…

- ¿¡Que haces Hijo tonto?!, ¿Tratas de matar a tu viejo?

- ¡Papa!.

La primera en decirlo fue Kobato, quien abrazo a mi padre con mucho cariño, una escena realmente conmovedora.

- Bienvenido papa, es bueno saber que estas aquí.

- Solo por unos días Kodaka, por cierto necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Papa cerro la puerta y ordeno a Kobato no pasa a la sala, la cual aunque no lo crean, no se escucha nada hacia fuera.

- Vengo por que Zaki me hablo hace unos días.

- ¿Zaki?

- Ya lo conoces, el director de tu escuela.

- Ah, Pegasus – san, Bueno si lo conozco.

- El llamo ya que dijo tenia asuntos importantes que hablar conmigo sobre ti, así que probablemente me quede un mes.

- ¿Y Tú trabajo?

- Son mis vacaciones así que tengo un mes de días libres, podemos estar juntos un tiempo hasta que regrese a estados Unidos.

Era genial que papa se quedara unos días, estoy feliz, ya que raramente viene a vernos o a saludar. Paso la cena y después de eso, me pregunto con cara llena de un extraño sentimiento.

- Kodaka… ¿Tienes novia?

No sabia si decirle de Yozora, pero considerando que es mi padre y que solo puedo verlo este mes, no quedo más opción que decirle acerca de mi amada.

- Si, tengo novia.

Instantáneamente, Kobato me miro con cara asustada y llena de lágrimas, _**¿Por qué pones esa cara?**_ Ella se veía realmente a punto de llorar.

- Que bueno hijo, saber que tengas alguien especial. ¿Podrías presentármela?.

- Por supuesto no tengo inconveniente.

De pronto Kobato se levanto gritándome ami que estaba al lado de ella.

- ¡AN – CHAN ERES UN IDIOTA!.

Corrió hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta, papa se enojo bastante ya que odia cuando hace berrinches como esos. Así el día pasó sin más inconvenientes.

Al día siguiente lleve a Yozora a mi casa, sin decirle que había pasado o para que la traía, ella accedió, nos obstante traía la cara roja y un completo descontrol en temblores.

- Oye, si estabas enferma no hubieras venido.

- No es N – NADA, vamos, estoy preparada para lo que venga.

Entramos, la lleve hasta la sala y…

- OH, pero si es Yozora – Chan, la hija de Sora – Kun.

Ella se quedo con una cara muy extrañada, pues claro ya que no conoce a mi padre, aun así creo que intento reconocer a alguien.

- No me conoces ya que me viste desde muy pequeña, me llamo Hasegawa Hayato.

- Mi padre habla bastante de usted, así que solo lo conozco de nombre, pero igualmente es un gusto conocerlo.

Ellos se saludaron mostrando una sonrisa bastante complaciente, se sentaron en la sala, por lo tanto hice lo mismo.

- Yozora – Chan, tu eres la novia de mi torpe hijo ¿verdad?

- S - si, de hecho salimos desde hace tres semanas.

- Eso es bueno, cuida de el; se que es torpe y bastante simplón, pero te seguro que no es mal tipo.

_**De verdad que mi padre a veces me pone los cabellos de punta**_. Bueno así paso un enorme rato platicando las cosas que había pasado con ella y la fundación de nuestro milagroso club.

- Ya veo, es bastante agradable que ustedes traten de ayudar así a las personas que no pueden hacer amigos. Muy bien tengo que irme, disfruten su tiempo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A ver a Zaki, eso era el asunto urgente por el que vine en mis vacaciones aparte de ustedes.

Mi padre se fue dejándonos a mí y a Sora solos, pero, junto a la pequeña puerta de la sala, algo me miraba con intención de atacar, era…

- Sal de hay Kobato.

Rápidamente entro y miro a Yozora, ella solo decía.

- Tonta...

- Óyeme Kobato, ¿Qué son esos modales ante un invitado?, no voy a permitir que insultes a Yozora, ¿entendiste?.

- Pero An - chan, ella…

Pensé que le daba miedo igual que con Sena, pero me acorde que ella no le agrada debido a sus tendencias "Yuri", por lo cual no creo que esa sea la razón, así que podría ser…

- Kobato ¿no te agrada Yozora por que sale conmigo?

- Ella simplemente esta con An - Chan, no puedo perdonar a alguien que se acerca a mi An – Chan.

Kobato se acerco a Yozora con cara muy furtiva, lanzo una miradita y luego dijo.

- Te odio

- Yo no te odio, Herma… Kobato - chan, de hecho aunque no lo parezca me agradas bastante; no seré capaz de entenderte completamente, pero comprendo que quieres a tu hermano tanto como yo, no te lo quitare, solo lo tomare prestado.

¡WOW!. Es la primera vez que oigo a Yozora decir esas palabras de ánimo y tacto humano. Kobato asintió completamente, eso fue el inicio de una noche completamente larga sin darme cuenta.

Ese mismo día platicamos bastante era tarde cuando nos dimos cuenta, pasaban de las diez, pasando lo mismo que con Sena la ultima vez, llame a Sorachi – san para decirle que Yozora se quedaría en mi casa y aunque su voz era bastante seria, me dio el permiso, así que no había problema; papa también llamo, dijo que se quedaría en la mansión Kashiwazaki hasta mañana, así que seriamos los tres solamente. Cenamos mientras Kobato veía con mucho interés a Yozora, así que me moleste un poco. Después de la cena me tome un baño en donde pensé acerca de lo que me había dicho Sorachi – san, "Ten cuidado con Tenma sempai". No tengo idea de por que me diría aquellas palabras, pero Pegasus san no parece un Mal tipo, así que no tengo ningún motivo para desconfiar de el ¿Verdad? Salí del baño y me encontré con Kobato en el pasillo, ella ya llevaba su piyama tipo baby doll, me moleste un poco por que no se había dado una ducha así que…

- Oye Kobato, es bastante malo que te cambias la ropa de dormir y no te duches, ve y báñate ahora mismo.

- OK. An – chan.

Ella se fue al baño, pero había algo que no me cuadraba en lo absoluto, ¿pero que demonios será?… Total, no me acuerdo así que lo dejare pasar, me senté en la sala, prendí el televisor y vi un programa de chistes (por cierto soy fan de los comediantes), en el usaban pelucas graciosas para contar sus bromas, no me gustaba eso, así que cambia el programa, estaba una novela, justo en una escena de beso, me hizo recordar la vez en que Yozora y yo nos besamos, fue una experiencia increíble, fue como si hubiera experimentado la vida mas hermosa de todas. Hablando de Yozora… ¡Ella se metió a la ducha después de mi!, ¡demonios!, mande a Kobato a la ducha sin darme cuenta de que Yozora estaba ahí, ¡se va a desatar el infierno si pasa eso!, fui al baño para ver si Kobato no se había metido cuando…

- ¿Oye, por que sales con An – chan?

Escuche esa pregunta de la voz de Kobato, Tenia un poco de intriga, ¿Por qué Kobato no salio llorando de la ducha? Y ¿Por qué estaba con Yozora si ella la odia?.

- Tu hermano me gusta y además somos amigos de la infancia, eso no es todo, su actitud es genial, siempre quiere alguien cerca de el y su torpeza es bastante encantadora, eso es lo que me gusta de tu hermano, así que es natural que si gusta de mi salgamos juntos.

Me sentí bastante incomodo, ya que habíamos hablado de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero jamás hablamos sobre como se sentía ella.

- An-chan…

Eso fue todo ya que denote los pasos de aquellas dos saliendo de la ducha, así que me dirigí a la sala de estar y seguí con el noticiario, cuando aquellas dos salieron de la habitación yo ya estaba seguro, así que me di unos cuantos puntos extra por eso. Cenamos y tuvimos un buen rato solo nosotros dos ya que Kobato se durmió extremadamente rápido, entonces fue cuando este tema salio a la discusión.

- Kodaka, tu hermanita estuvo en la ducha contigo hablamos acerca de nuestros sentimientos.

- Umm… es bastante raro que hables acerca de tus sentimientos.

- ¡Cállate!. Ehem, bueno, ella me dijo que se sentía celosa De mi, ya que su "An – Chan!, se alejaba de ella por mi culpa, así que decidí hablarle un poco sobre mis sentimientos, ya que es mi "Hermanita" ahora.

La verdad no creí que te tomaras tan enserio esto, pero no te lo diré por que es una seria falta de respeto hacia ti que has decidido ver a Mi hermanita como tuya.

- Bien hecho Yozora, no creí que una chica llegara a ser aceptada por Kobato, puesto que es bastante infantil.

- Entiendo. Kodaka. esto es una promesa, no importa lo que pase, yo seré la persona más importante para ti y jamás me separare.

- Lo mismo te digo Yozora, no necesitas de nadie más que de mí, no quiero tener que pensar en que voy a perderte otra vez.

Me acerque, fue entonces cuando la bese, muy tiernamente, ella cedió su cuerpo, no era como cuando ella me beso, esta era una mejor experiencia, en donde al menos sabia que era amor y que sus palabras no eran falsas, la tome por su esbelta cadera y la abrace en medio de esta atmósfera, ella me mientras que su delgada mano llego a mi espalda, , fue mas que excepcional, nos separamos, pero nuestros cuerpos seguían en la misma posición, yo quería tener a Yozora en cuerpo y alma, pero no todo sale como uno lo planea.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?.

Una cara completamente aterradora y lo digo enserio ya que alguien que claramente no debería estar aquí a estas horas de la noche, mostraba una cara de "baldosa Onigawara", Kashiwazaki Sena, estaba hay parada emitiendo aura oscura.

- ¿Sena cuando llegaste aquí?.

- Hace tres minutos, cuando se miraban fugazmente,; debí saber que esto pasaría y que ustedes claramente cometerían este error de jóvenes, pero que bueno que he llegado para salvarlos.

No, en realidad interrumpes un hecho importante aquí, mejor dicho…

- ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? Y ¿por que estas aquí?

- Fue sencillo, toque el timbre y me abrió Kobato – chan, quien me dijo que su nueva Onee – chan cuidaría de ella, entonces pensé que Kodaka estaba siendo infiel, pero resulta que era nada mas ni nada menos que Yozora en un momento intimo contigo, sobre por que estoy aquí, es por que tengo algo que discutir contigo, ya que tu padre me ha dicho que te quedarías solo con Kobato chan, supuse que Yozora ya se había ido, así que podría hablar mas calmadamente el tema contigo. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado, también te involucra Yozora, así que pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decir.

La mirada de su bello rostro cambio a uno completamente serio, eso significaba que había un problema lo suficientemente grave como para que involucrara todo en lo personal al club o a nosotros.

- Ahora, mi padre tiene la suma intención de usar al consejo estudiantil para acabar con el neighbours club.

Esto me dejo completamente sin habla, Pegasus – san, nos había traicionado, peor aun, el estaba diciendo que cerraría el club donde, mi amada, su hija y yo, estábamos felices; no lo dejaría, no permitiría que cerrara nuestra felicidad, así que le pedí lo mas desafiante a la que considero una de mis mejores amigas.

- Sena, ¿podrías detener al director?, mientras me ideo un plan para que no cierre nuestro salón del club

- Muy bien Kodaka, tu y Yozora estarán en el club con los demás, mientras yo arreglare las situaciones con papa, recuérdalo "MI MEJOR AMIGA", tu eres la presidenta del Neighbours club, así que tu serás la encargada de defenderlo mientras no estoy.

- Estoy de acuerdo Carne, es hora de que mi verdadera "yo" salga.

- Es una pena, que no este mientras ustedes celebran la fiesta, pero ahora mismo el momento requiere que me separe.

- No te preocupes, volveremos a vernos, cuando todo esto termine.

En ese instante, jamás pensé, que ella seria una de la persona en las que más confiaría para mi futuro y el de los demás.

Notas del autor.

Hola, bienvenidos de nuevo a los que me leen. Lamento el retraso, he estado un poquito ocupado XSSSSS. Bueno este capitulo fue algo que ustedes y yo llamamos relleno, algo que de verdad no va a volver a pasar, pues bien me pareció lindo que Yozora fuera amable con Kobato y tambien va a haber problemas con el director, ya que si bien recuerdan Sena esta comprometida con Kodaka en la realidad así que ese fue el principal motivo de este nudo en particular, por ultimo les digo que las publicaciones de este fic, van a ser el dia Lunes, lel lapso es indefinido asi que puede variar, sin embargo ese día lo podrán leer en Lunes. Nos vemos y que pasen una muy linda noche XDXD.


End file.
